Smashed Up in Vegas
by RisingSonic17
Summary: The Smashers were given a trip to Las Vegas from Master Hand. However, they get more than they bargained for when a villain plans to steal the fortune of the largest casino in the world. Everyone gets into some wild and crazy adventures. A sort of spirtual successor to Smashed Up
1. Chapter 1

**Mario's P.O.V**

I remember that one night when we all got smashed up. The boys and I wanted to have a guy's night out. You know, have a few drinks and just party like a maniac. A lot of stuff happened. Had a drinking contest. We performed for a crowd. The girls came in and we had some more drink with Samus being the most drunk. I scammed some suckers in a card game. There's was also a bar fight that got out of hand. What a wild night that was. Now our family has gotten bigger and we have four more people that joined into our friendship circle. Master Hand surprised us when he said that we were taking a trip to Las Vegas. It was a reward for putting on so many great tournaments for the audience. It was a celebration for all of us. We were ready for another wild time together. Now we would be heading for Las Vegas…IF OUR FUCKING FLIGHT WASN'T DELAYED AGAIN!

* * *

"Goddamn it! This is the third time our flight has been delayed! We've been on this airport for three hours! Come on now!" Mario threw his hat on the ground infuriated.

"Mario, take it easy. We're in a public area. You have to be a little patient." Peach tried to calm down Mario.

"I'm sorry Peachy. I could've just used the feather and fly all the way to Vegas while carrying you. Unfortunately, we had to bring those guys with us." Mario pointed to the other smashers who were sitting down.

"What? You don't enjoy our company Mario?" Zelda raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, you and Link are fine. I never have a problem with you two. Although Zelda…you can be very dorky…even when you're Sheik."

"I-I am not dorky! Right Link?" Zelda turned to Link. Link was looking away from Zelda while whistling Saria's song. Zelda elbows Link in the ribs causing him to groan in pain.

"N-No Zelda! You're not a dork. Don't hurt me please." Link cried out.

In the distance, more Smashers were waiting in line and were far from pleased with how things were going.

"Ugh. How do people do this?" Marth groaned.

"This is my first time ever boarding a plane and I've never been more annoyed." Ike said.

"I forgot to pack myself some lunch. I'm going to starve. We're going to be on a plane for six hours." Roy whined.

"Well you better get some sleep in while you're at it." Ike said.

"I should've just taken my spaceship and flew over to Vegas myself. This is ridiculous." Samus groaned.

Falcon wrapped his arms around Samus. "Come on Sammy. Have a bit of a social life once in a while. Don't you want to hang out with your amazing friend?" Falcon gave Samus a cheesy smile.

"We're not friends Falcon. I've been telling you this for years and you still can't get that through your thick skull." Samus rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I stopped chasing after you. I thought we could start a new and become friends finally."

"I appreciate that you've finally stopped trying. You're still annoying however, and I don't think that's going to change."

Mac came towards the Falcon and Samus with a bottle of water in his hand. "We're still stuck here?"

"Yup." Falcon nodded.

"I'm used to this. I fly out all over the world just to box. Trust me…try flying from New York to France…it's ridiculous."

Pit and Dark Pit were slouching in their chairs. They didn't eat before they left the mansion and they were greatly paying for it.

"My stomach keeps begging for food and it won't shut up." Pit whined.

"I would've actually eaten if Palutena didn't make another awful meal."

"How do you mess up cereal?!" Pit yelled in frustration.

"Corrin can burn the mansion down by cooking cereal. Palutena causing the cereal to rebel against us and try to enslave us should be expected from her."

"Corrin is...not smart. Palutena has more knowledge than both of us combined. She can't cook for the life of her. That's why the cooking is always left to me."

"Well Robin and Lucina should be back soon. They did say they were getting some food."

Lucina and Robin walked towards the angel twins with bags of food and drinks in their hands.

"We went out and got you boys something to eat. A burger for you Pit, and a chocolate bar for Dark Pit." Robin gave Pit his burger and gave Dark Pit his chocolate bar.

Pit drooled at the sight of his double decker burger. "Oh sweet burger! Come to papa!" Pit takes a giant bite of his burger. Pit smiled widely savoring the taste of his burger.

"That should definitely keep your belly full for the whole ride." Robin giggled.

"Thanks Robin!" Pit said with his mouth full.

"Hold on, you got a bit of mayo on the side of your cheek." Robin takes out a wipe and wipes the mayo off of Pit's mouth.

"Are you sure that chocolate bar will be enough for you Dark Pit?" Lucina asked.

"I'll be fine. I wasn't really that hungry compared to Pitstain. Just needed something small to hold me over."

"I also got you a drink. I didn't know what you liked so I got you a Caprisun." Lucina takes out a Caprisun.

"...I like Caprisuns. Thanks Lucina." Dark Pit takes the Caprisun and takes a sip of it.

Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin were sitting next to each other. Corrin was resting his head on Bayonetta's shoulder. Cloud was slouching on the chair sleeping.

"Are we going to be moving soon, Cere?" Corrin asked.

"In a little bit dear. Everything is just a bit unorganized right now." Bayonetta turned to Cloud and shakes him slightly. "Rise and shine. You're the only cloud that's not up right now."

Cloud rubs his eyes and lets out a huge yawn. "Is it time to go yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ugh! This is getting annoying. Why didn't I just take my bike and drive?" Cloud held his head.

"Is it going to be fun at this Las Vegas?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, most certainly darling. There's going to be a lot of fun things for us to do together. The best part about this vacation is that I'll get to spend a lot of alone time with you." Bayonetta leaned her face closer to Corrin's face and gives him a peck on the lips.

Corrin blushed at the Umbra Witch's action. "C-Cere! Cloud is right next to us!"

"Cloudy doesn't mind? Do you?" Bayonetta turned to Cloud with a smirk on her face.

Cloud turns away from the couple and rolls his eyes "Ehh."

While Bayonetta was busy flirting with Corrin, Cloud was staring at Kamui who was sitting three seats away from him. Kamui hadn't said a word since they entered the airport. She was sitting with her head looking down. Cloud was beginning to worry about Kamui. He wondered what was going on in her mind.

"Everyone get up! We can finally board the plane!" Mario yelled.

All the smashers got up from their seats and entered into the plane. Mario sat down in his seat with Peach sitting next to him.

"Mama mia! Finally!" Mario sighed in relief. "It was an agonizing wait, but everything is okay now."

Ike was sitting along with Marth. Pit was sitting two seats behind Ike. "Hey Ike!" Pit yelled.

"What?" Ike turned around and was greeted with a flash. Pit took a picture of Ike with his phone and then waved at him. Ike just sighed and turned back around in his seat.

Roy was squished in a corner by a greasy overweight guy. The guy was eating a bag of Doritos and he lets out a fart. Roy cringed at the fact that he had to inhale the horrible stench from his noses.

"Always getting the short of the stick aren't you Roy." Roy thought to himself.

Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin were sitting together. "Geez. I could've taken my airship and we would've been to Vegas a lot quicker." Cloud said.

"Woah! You have your own airship?!" Corrin asked in amazement.

"Technically, the airship is not mine, but yeah…you could say that. I used it for a lot of my adventures."

"I remember my first plane ride. It wasn't really as boring as this. I had to high jack one and crash it into another airship to kill off some angels. You want to hear the whole story?" Bayonetta smirked.

"Oh yes! Definitely!" Corrin said excitedly.

If Cloud looked sleepy before, he was awake now. He smirked hearing that Bayonetta did crazy things in the past. "This is going to be interesting to hear."

Kamui was sitting between Robin and Lucina. She watched as Bayonetta was entertaining her brother and her secret crush. Kamui clawed the arms of the chair in anger. Robin turned around to Kamui and sees the large scratch marks on the arms of the chair.

"Are you alright Kamui?" Robin asked.

Kamui took a deep breathe to try and calm herself down. "Y-Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep till we reach our destination."

As Bayonetta was talking to Corrin about her adventures, Cloud took out his headphones. He wouldn't put it on immediately since he had to hear what Bayonetta did. Cloud looked left of him to see Dark Pit was also taking out his headphones. The two exchanged glances.

"Headphones?" Cloud asked.

"For crying babies." Dark Pit said.

"We both share the same mind. This is going to be a long ride." Cloud put his headphones in his ears and closes his eyes to try and get some sleep. He wouldn't yet though. Bayonetta was just starting to get to the good part.

* * *

It was night time and the Smashers finally reached Las Vegas. Las Vegas was shining bright with its many neon signs. The streets of Vegas were filled with many street performers entertaining a crowd. All the smashers take in the breathtaking scenery of Las Vegas.

"We are here in Las Vegas baby!" Mario yelled.

"This place looks absolutely stunning! How does anyone know where to start having fun at a place like this?!" Zelda asked.

"It's time for blackjack and hookers." Falcon said with a huge grin. Samus groaned and rolled her eyes at the racer.

"What do you think Corrin dear? Beautiful isn't it?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yeah! This place looks amazing! I want to see more of it!" Corrin's eyes glowed.

"I'll admit…Las Vegas does look nice." Cloud shrugged.

"Hey Robin, how come Rob didn't want to come along with us?" Pit asked.

"Well after the whole situation he had with Hades, he said he just wanted stay home. He did say he wanted me to get him a souvenir though." Robin said. "I wish he was clearer on what he wanted. I'm not like you and Dark Pit…Rob and I don't have twin telepathy."

Pit wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. He had an idea on what Rob would want, but he would need to make sure Robin was okay with getting him this specific item.

"Well come on guys, let's head for our hotel and put our stuff down." Mario said. All the smashers start to head out of the airport.

* * *

Somewhere in Las Vegas, a man was staring outside of his window from a very tall building. He was wearing a black tux and was smoking a cigar.

"Las Vegas. Such a place of wonders. The best part about Vegas is that all the money is here. That's what our business is about, making money." The man turns around and sits at his desk. There were a bunch of other men that were sitting down facing the guy on the desk. "Gentlemen."

"Yes Mr. Munyoz!" All the henchmen replied.

"We're on a mission today. I want to make a lot of money. The only way we can achieve this goal is by stealing the fortune of the Lucky Gold Dragon Casino. The old man that runs that place won't see it coming. However, I know that the old man won't spill his guts about the password to his safe. So we have to do a bit of searching and the person who also knows the code. I don't expect any failures from you all." Munyoz throws his cigar in the trash.

"But sir, what if we don't succeed?" One guy said.

Munyoz just stared at the henchman coldly. "What did you say?"

"I-I said, what if we don't-" The henchman's sentence was cut short because he got shot in chest by Munyoz's pistol.

Munyoz puts his pistol down his desk. "That's the result of failure. You understand?"

"Yes Mr. Munyoz." All the henchmen replied.

"Good. Now let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The Smashers came out of their hotel after they put all their belongings in their hotel rooms. They were all standing right next to a bulletin board with a bunch of fliers.

"Okay, we're all settled down. It's time for all of us to start deciding how we're all going to enjoy our day." Mario said.

"I've always wanted to try my hand at gambling." Link said.

"Link my man. Allow me to introduce you to the world of gambling. It'll be fun, you'll enjoy yourself. I'm ready to win some money myself. There's a casino not too far from us." Mario said.

"When there's a casino, there are hot babes. I'm up for it! You should join me Samus!" Falcon pats Samus on the back.

"I don't have anything to do. I should watch over you while you're constantly getting rejected." Samus shrugged.

Mario, Link, Falcon, and Samus walk away from the group and begin to head for the casino.

"I heard there was place called EVO. It sounds intriguing, so I'll go check that out." Marth leaves the group and heads for the Las Vegas Convention Center.

"I think we should go see what this city has to offer. What do you say Corrin? You, Cloud, and I hang out together and explore Las Vegas." Bayonetta asked.

"I'd love to! You're going to hang with us Cloud?!" Corrin asked excitedly.

"Sure why not. Not like I have anything to do." Cloud shrugged.

"Oh no! There's no way I'm allowing Corrin to go out in this place!" Kamui said.

"Why not?" Bayonetta folded her arms and raises her eyebrow.

"We don't know anything about this place. It's also very big. Corrin is going to get lost here easily. Corrin can't handle himself while he's alone. I'm not taking my chances to allow any creep to put their hands on my brother! Corrin is going to stay in the hotel room."

"B-But sister!" Corrin cried.

"No buts Corrin! You're staying in the hotel room! Now come on!"

Kamui grabs Corrin hand and pulls him away from Cloud and Bayonetta. Corrin looked back at Cloud and Bayonetta with a hurt expression on his face. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Ugh that girl! Still have that stick shoved up her ass." Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting her ruin Corrin's fun. Follow me Cloud" Bayonetta walks back into the hotel with Cloud following behind her. Cloud had to make sure that Bayonetta didn't do anything too extreme.

"I'd actually love to explore this city. What do you say Dark Pit?" Lucina asked.

"Sure. I don't mind it." Dark Pit shrugged.

Lucina and Dark Pit walks away from the group. Pit takes out a flier from the bulletin board.

"Hey Robin, check this out! There's a wrestling event going on over here! We should go!" Pit said.

"Wrestling? I'm down for violence. Let's get going then."

Pit and Robin walks away from the group. Peach takes out a flier from the bulletin board and a huge grinned appeared on her face.

"Zelda, there's a male strip club around here. We should go." Peach said.

Zelda started to blush as she looked at the flier. The flier had two half naked muscular men on the side of the flier. "O-Oh my...I-I think that sounds fun. Hey look at this! It says here that amateurs have a chance to win fifty thousand dollars if they can entertain a crowd."

"Ohh~ You thinking what I'm thinking?" Peach and Zelda looked at Ike.

"What?" Ike raised his eyebrow.

"Ike, how would you like to be a male stripper for a bunch of ladies?" Peach grinned.

"You've got to be kidding. There's no way I'm doing that."

"But if you win you'll get fifty thousand dollars. Come on, you already have the physique. You're going to draw in all the ladies easily. You have a lot of fun! Please?" Peach gives Ike the puppy dog eyes.

Ike sighed. "Fine! I'll do it."

"Don't worry Ike. I'll join you so you won't have to suffer through it alone." Mac said.

"Yes! Come on, no time to waste!"

Peach grabs Ike and Mac's hands and starts heading for the strip club.

"H-Hey Peach! Wait for me!" Zelda starts to run after Peach.

Roy was now left alone by himself. He starts to get a little irritated. Everyone completely forgot about him. "Hey! What about me!?" Roy yelled. "Ugh! Here I am by myself again. Everyone always forgets about Roy. Wasn't doesn't anything cool ever happen to me?!"

A black van pulled up right next to Roy. Two men came out from the back of the man and lifts up Roy. The two men throw Roy at the back of the van and shut the door. One guy goes back in the driver's seat while the other gets into the back. The van began to pull off.

Roy was now sitting in the back of the van with one of the guys who kidnapped him and a woman. "W-What the hell is going on here?!"

"Sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jack. That's Marie. And our driver Mike. What's your name?"

"R-Roy. Wait, why am I interacting with you people?! You just kidnapped me!"

"I guess our method was little overboard." Marie said

"You think?!" Roy yelled.

"Take it easy there. We need help. We didn't know where to look. You weren't doing anything so we just picked you." Jack shrugged.

"What help do you need from me?!"

"We're undercover cops. We're dealing with a case involving this very dangerous mob boss. We suspect that he's planning to rob the Lucky Gold Dragon casino…the biggest casino in the world with a very large fortune." Marie said

"So what does this have to do with me?" Roy wondered.

"There's a woman that knows the passcode to the safe of the casino. Munyoz, the mob boss, is going to be sending his men out to get her. We need you to protect her at all cost and make sure his men don't get to her. Can you do that for us?" Jack asked.

"Uh...I-I guess I can. I'll do whatever it takes. Where is she?"

"Well lucky for you. She works as an exotic dancer and singer for a club. All you need to do is go there and meet her. So here's your suit. You are now Detective Roy." Jack handed Roy a black suit.

 _"Oh boy. I'm in for some trouble aren't I?" Roy thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Bayonetta and Cloud were in the lobby of the hotel. Bayonetta was still slightly upset that Corrin had to be locked in his hotel room.

"Ugh! How unfair! My darling has to be stuck in that room and miss out on all the fun. Damn that stick in the mud sister of his." Bayonetta said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Cloud asked.

An idea struck in Bayonetta's head. "I know what we can do. I have the power to turn invisible."

"You can do that?"

"Mmhmm. Just watch this." Bayonetta snapped her fingers and she turned invisible. "Amazing isn't it? Let me see if I can still be a good ghost." Bayonetta sees a couple being flirty with each other. Bayonetta takes out a used condom wrapper and walks behind the guy. Bayonetta drops the used condom wrapper.

The woman sees the wrapper on the floor. "What the fuck is that?!" She yelled pointing at the wrapper.

The man look at the wrapper confused. "Uhh..."

"How about you go back to your hoes and fuck them?!"

"W-Wait! This isn't mi-" The man's sentence was cut short as he got kicked in the nuts by the woman's high heels. The man crumbles to the floor and cries in pain.

Cloud chuckled a little. Bayonetta walked back to him. "Did you enjoy that?" Bayonetta smirked.

"A little." Cloud shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's get that room key and get Corrin out of his room."

"Question, why did you have used condom with you?"

"Don't worry about it. Now come on. You casually walk around the lobby while I get the key from behind the desk."

Cloud started walking slowly in the lobby. The man behind the counter started staring at Cloud feeling a sense of suspicion. "Don't mind me. Just...casually walking to my room. By myself. With nobody else around but me." Cloud looks past the guy and sees the room key being taken. Bayonetta got the room key and she started heading for Corrin's room with Cloud quickly walking behind her.

* * *

Corrin was in his hotel room. He was on the bed crying. He wanted to go out and hang with Bayonetta and Cloud. He wanted to explore more of Las Vegas. Instead he had to be locked in hotel room because of his sister. Corrin looked up as he heard the doorknob turning. Someone was entering the room.

"W-Who's out there?" Corrin asked wiping his eyes.

The door opens. Bayonetta and Cloud were standing outside of the room. "What are you doing here darling? You're supposed to be out here having fun with us." Bayonetta smirked.

Corrin smiled widely and hugged Bayonetta and Cloud. "Cere! Cloud! You came for me!"

"Of course. We promised to take you out for some fun, and we're going to do just that. Come now, dry those tears. The three of us are going to have the time of our lives." Bayonetta said.

The three started to head out of the hotel from the lobby. As they reached the front door, Bayonetta stopped Corrin and Cloud and the three hid behind a wall. The three looks at the front entrance and sees Kamui standing in front of the exit.

"Uh oh. Sister is out there. If she find out I left the room, I'm going to get in big trouble." Corrin said with fear.

"Shit. We're going to need a distraction in order for us to slip by her." Bayonetta said. A smirk appeared on the Umbrea Witch's face and she looked at Cloud.

Cloud knew what Bayonetta wanted from him. He started moving back. "Oh no. No no no. I'm not doing it." Cloud shook his head.

"Corrin honey, could you give me a Cloud a second to talk?" Bayonetta step aside from Corrin and approached Cloud. "You are not doing this right now. You're going to go over there and talk to her."

"No. You still owe me for talking to her back at the beach so you can flirt with Corrin. I got a black eye for that too."

"Come on Cloudy. I'm not letting Corrin stay here by himself. I want us all to enjoy this vacation. We can't do that as long as she stands in our way. This will be the last time I ever ask for anything. I promise."

Cloud sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. You better keep your word."

Cloud walks to Kamui and taps on her shoulder. Kamui's heart skipped a beat when she turned to see her crush facing her.

"C-Cloud!? What are you doing here?" Kamui asked as she blushed.

"I uh...was looking for you."

"Y-You were?" Kamui raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You were looking a little down back at the airport. Is everything alright? It seems like you don't want to be here."

"No that's it. Cloud, a lot of things have just been wild for me lately. From my siblings coming over to my brother dating Bayonetta...I've just been stressed."

"I see. Did you think it was okay to lock Corrin in the room by himself?"

"Cloud, I don't want anything bad to happen to Corrin. You know how much he means to me. We don't know anything about this place. Corrin can't be out there by himself. He'll get hurt...or worse…" Kamui paused after saying that. Cloud had an idea on what she could be talking about. He would have told her that it wasn't an issue if he was around, but she continued talking. "I don't feel okay doing it because it reminds me of home, but I must protect Corrin at all cost."

"Bayonetta and I were going to look after him. I know she'll definitely look out for Corrin, and so would I. I kind of like hanging out with Corrin. I tend to have fun when it's just Bayonetta, him, and me."

Cloud looks to the side and sees Bayonetta and Corrin sneaking behind Kamui. Bayonetta signals Cloud to leave as her and Corrin exit out the hotel.

"Uh Cloud, is everything okay?" Kamui asked.

"Y-Yeah. Hey uh, I gotta go."

"Huh? Why? I thought you wanted to talk to me." Kamui slightly frowned.

"I did. I'm just...going out to hang with Bayonetta. I'll uh, see you later Kamui." Cloud quickly ran to the exit.

Kamui sighed. She also felt a little hurt. First Cloud wanted to talk to her, but now he wants to hang out with Bayonetta. She already took Corrin from her, now her crush was being taken away.

 _"What is it with you and your pitiful feelings for Cloud? It's obvious he doesn't want you." Malicious said._

 _"You should be even more worried about Cloud." Fury said._

 _"Do you really think he's your friend?" Pride asked._

"What? What are you talking about?" Kamui asked.

 _"He's more interested in getting into Corrin's pants than yours. Bayonetta isn't the only one who wants to take Corrin from you." Hatred reminded her._

 _"To think, the one you love is being taken away by the one you love. How sad. I can feel the pain in your heart. It only makes me much stronger." Pain laughed._

Kamui started to get a terrible migraine in her head. She holds her head and starts groaning in pain. "N-No! Stop! Just leave me alone!" Kamui screamed out loud in her mind. "I have to get these guys out of my head, but what can I do?"

Kamui looked at a flier on the wall. It said that they were giving out free drinks at the Lucky Gold Dragon Casino. "A drink...yeah. I need one…something to wash away these demons." Kamui regains her composure and starts heading for the casino.

* * *

The Lucky Gold Dragon Casino was a very large building with a large golden dragon on top of the building. It was even large in the inside. There were a bunch of people dressed in fancy suits and dresses. They were many slot machines. Tables for card games and roulette. There was also a bar. On the second floor, there were people eating dinner and drinking while watching others gamble.

Corrin looked in amazement. "Wow! Look at this place! It's huge!"

"Nice place, don't you think Cloudy?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty alright." Cloud shrugged.

A man in a tuxedo appeared in front of the trio. "ID cards please?" The man extends his hand.

Corrin looked confused. Bayonetta started to get a little nervous. No one will believe she's six hundred and he might accuse her of being even younger than what she looked. Corrin is also eighteen, so he could get kicked out easily. Cloud didn't have much to worry about because he was twenty three, but he can see how nervous Bayonetta was even if she was trying to hide it.

"Uh...well..." Cloud was trying to find words to say.

"Wait a minute? I may be going crazy at the moment. Are you...Cloud Strife?" The man asked.

Cloud looked confused. How did this random stranger know his name? "...Yes?"

"Charge your limit. Right now."

"Okay then..." Cloud starts to charge his limit break and an aura began to surround around him.

The guy's mouth opened agape. "I. Can't. Believe it. You're Cloud Strife! The real Cloud Strife! Dude, Final Fantasy VII was amazing!" The guy shook Cloud's hand.

Cloud was still looking a little confused. "Uh, thank you?"

"You and friends can come in! Don't even worry about it! Have fun! Awesome meeting you Mr. Strife!" The man left the trio alone.

Bayonetta and Cloud were left with a confused expression.

"That guy must really like you Cloud." Corrin said.

Cloud sighed. "Well at least we don't have to worry about getting kicked out."

"What are we doing standing here like sitting ducks? Let's win some money boys!" Bayonetta said.

"Oh! Let's start over there!" Corrin pointed over to the roulette table.

"Roulette? Why did you have to pick the luck based one?" Cloud groaned.

"Wouldn't you consider most gambling games unfair?" Bayonetta asked.

"I mean yes, but this one is definitely the hardest to win at." Cloud told her. "I would prefer Chocobo Racing over roulette."

The trio walked towards the roulette table. The roulette table was surrounded by a lot of people who were losing a lot of their chips to the dealer.

"Ahh, we got some new players here. You up for a little bet in roulette?" The dealer asked.

"Sure!" Corrin said excitedly.

"Alright lad. I'm going to give you ten chips of each color. Red is worth five, Blue is worth ten, Green is worth twenty five, and Black is one hundred. Now, the whole point of game is you have to place a bet on which number the ball will land on. For example you can say red twenty five or black thirty seven. You have to put any amount of chips on any number you think the ball will land on. Or...go all in and put your chips on one number like an idiot."

"I want to go all in! The ball will land on twenty one black!"

"Welp. Your lost kiddo…" The dealer throws the ball in the roulette.

"Uh, I don't think it was a good idea to bet all your money." Cloud brought up knowing full well Corrin wasn't listening and wouldn't be able to take it back anyway.

"Yeah. There's a one in one hundred chance that you might win dear." Bayonetta added.

The ball landed on twenty black. Bayonetta and Cloud mouths opened a gaped. A bunch of people surrounded the table to witness a child winning a luck based game on his first try. The dealer looked in shocked. "Y-You...Y-You won."

"Hey! I did it! Cere! Cloud! Look! I won!" Corrin cheered.

"How...did he?" Bayonetta asked.

"What the actual fuck?! Corrin, how did you win?!" Cloud asked.

Corrin shrugged. "I don't know. I just picked my lucky number. I want to go again. All my chips on the same number."

The dealer looked at Corrin like he was crazy. "You can't be serious kid. Alright, whatever you say." The dealer threw the ball in the roulette.

"Corrin there's no way the same thing is going to happen twice. You just got lucky that time. What are the chances that you're going to win again?" Cloud asked him trying to stop Corrin from losing it all.

The ball landed on twenty one black again. All the people around the roulette gasped. They all started to clap and cheer for Corrin.

"I win!" Corrin raised his fist in the air.

Cloud stood there in disbelief. "H-How!? This kid is winning thousands of dollars without even noticing it."

Bayonetta giggled. "With all the luck Corrin has, I think good luck has come my way as well."

Corrin walked towards Bayonetta and Cloud with two bags of money in his hand. "Hey! They gave me a bag with all the money I won. What should we play now?"

"I'm up for some good ol' slot machines. How about you Cloudy?" Bayonetta asked.

"Fine…if I can win at some of these games."

"Oh come now, I'm sure your luck is just as good as Corrin's."

* * *

The three friends were now playing at the slot machines. Bayonetta was watching Cloud lose his fifteenth straight game. Cloud facepalms and shakes his head.

"I take it back. You're the unluckiest person I know." Bayonetta chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to rub it in." Cloud said feeling salty at his losing streak.

"Hey, no need to get grumpy. Why don't you be a little more cheery like Corrin?"

"You mean the kid who's been getting lucky sevens every pull?!" Cloud pointed at Corrin.

Corrin was on his twentieth try on the slot machine. There were a lot of people behind Corrin watching the slot machine spin. Corrin gets three lucky sevens again. Corrin jumped for joy and everyone else cheered for him. Everyone gave him a pat on the back and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah…quit being a stick in the mud." Bayonetta told him.

"Sorry. I'm not the one winning thousands of dollars right now. I feel like if we did Chocobo racing, Corrin would win because...he's Corrin." Cloud said.

"That's my dragon for you. Amazing isn't he?" Bayonetta smirked.

"Yeah…whatever. Let's play something else."

* * *

The trio were now at a blackjack table. Corrin was sitting down with three other contestants while Bayonetta and Cloud were standing behind him. The dealer gave everyone two cards. Corrin bets all of his chips while the others were trying to bet their chips sparingly.

"Do you even know how to play this game?" Cloud asked.

"Nope." Corrin shook his head.

Corrin looked at his two cards. He had a nine and a ten card. Corrin looked at everyone else who were calling for more cards. "Okay, I have to get twenty one. I have a nine and a ten. Hmm...what's nine plus ten again? Uh oh. I have no time to count. I have to turn my card." Corrin thought.

"Nine plus ten is twenty one!" Corrin yelled.

Everyone gave Corrin a confused stare. Everyone stared at Corrin in complete silence.

"Did Corrin mention anything about not knowing basic math to you?" Cloud asked Bayonetta.

"No...I didn't know that myself…" Bayonetta mumbled. She really hoped he was having a brain fart. If he didn't know math…there was going to be some issues in the future.

"Well kid...you're definitely wrong. However, you're the only who didn't go over twenty one so you win...again. Just take all our money while you're at it kid." The dealer said.

"Yay, I did it!" Corrin raised his fist in the air. Everyone started to cheer for Corrin.

"Is Corrin just born with the luck of the gods? I mean seriously, what the hell?! I lose my money and Corrin is going to end up buying the casino at this rate!" Cloud shouted.

"Feeling jealous Cloudy?" Bayonetta smirked.

"No. However, I think you should go over there and get your boyfriend away from those playboy bunnies." Cloud pointed over to Corrin who had two playboy bunny girls wrapped around his arms.

Bayonetta's eye started to twitch as she clenched her fists. It was funny how at the beginning, she didn't really mind much when Corrin was getting attention from other people. Like Camilla was obnoxious but that was still Corrin's sister. She didn't need some random hoes going up to her boyfriend now when she was right there.

"Excuse me for a bit Cloud." Bayonetta started to walk towards Corrin.

Corrin was blushing from the two playboy bunnies' big breast pressing up against him.

"Wow, you're so good at gambling. How do you do it?" One girl asked.

"I-I don't know. I just...play I guess." Corrin said.

"Oh! He's so dreamy! Can you treat us ladies some drinks?" The other girl asked.

"U-Uh...I-I guess..."

Bayonetta tapped on the two bunny girl's shoulders. Corrin turned around and jumped in fear feeling a really ominous aura coming from the Umbra Witch. It was as dangerous as the time she went into the Underworld to save him, but it was worse this time.

"Excuse me ladies, I have a little bit of a problem outside. You think you can help me?" Bayonetta asked.

"Sure." The two bunny girls answered. They got up and followed Bayonetta outside of the casino.

Cloud looked at Bayonetta taking the two bunny girls outside. "I'm slightly worried about what she'll do to those girls. Something tells me we're not seeing those two again…"

Corrin sighed as he slowly got up from the blackjack table. He had a bad feeling that Bayonetta was going to do something bad. He wouldn't be able to leave and check up on her because a large muscular man came up to Corrin with a very angry expression.

"Hey wise guy! How are you winning all of these games? There's no way some kid is able to win all these games on his first try. Did you pay these dealers to let you win?" The guy asked as he stared the dragon prince down.

"N-No. I-I just..."

The guy grabbed Corrin by collar and lifted him up in the air. The dragon prince shrieked at his feet being removed from the ground. His expression turned to that of fear realizing he couldn't get away without starting a fight.

"I smell a cheater. I hate cheaters! If you think you're going to run away with all that, you've got another thing coming. I'm going to teach you a lesson!" The guy raised his fist in the air.

Cloud looked turned to see the guy holding Corrin in the air getting ready to punch him. Cloud growled and quickly ran over to Corrin. Cloud pushed the guy causing him to drop Corrin.

"You get your hands off of Corrin right now!" Cloud spat as he took a defensive stance in front of the dragon prince.

"Back off! This is between him and me!" The guy yelled.

"No, this is involves me now. When you mess with Corrin, you mess with me!"

"You mess with me as well." Bayonetta said coming back from outside. "Do we have a problem sir?"

"This guy is accusing Corrin of cheating. He was about to punch him too." Cloud told her rather quickly. He was this close to actually removing the buster sword from his back if things got out of hand.

"Really now? I don't take too kindly to that. Well sir, if you have a problem. Why don't we just talk it out nicely? Let's talk in private outside." Bayonetta started walking back outside with the guy following behind her. If anyone was paying attention, one could see that she was pointing her pistol to his back as if forcing him to go with her instead of trying to resolve this peacefully.

"You okay Corrin?" Cloud asked.

"Y-Yeah…where's Cere taking that man?"

"Don't worry about it. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Cloud stated as he patted Corrin on the back. Corrin was very confused with the way Cloud worded it. He wasn't aware that someone was screaming outside, but it was difficult to tell with the crowd around them.

* * *

The trio was now sitting in the lounge area of the large casino they were at. This was farther away from people seeing as how many of them were still gambling, but it was near the bar, so Cloud or Bayonetta could get up and buy a drink and return. The trio sat on the couch that was in the lounge together. You would think it would be the three of them talking about the money Corrin won or asking what Bayonetta did to those unfortunate humans. What ended up happening was the ex-SOLDIER becoming a third wheel to Corrin and Bayonetta.

Cloud was sitting with a bored expression on his face. He had a beer in his hand. He glanced at Bayonetta and Corrin. Corrin was sitting on Bayonetta's lap while Bayonetta was flirting and teasing him. Cloud rolled his eyes at the couple and took a sip of his beer.

"Corrin, you are just the cutest person in the world. You know that darling?" Bayonetta caressed Corrin's face. She was tempted to stroke at his ear in public but she held back. She didn't want anyone to hear Corrin's adorable moans.

"C-Cere. Well, you know there aren't any other women as beautiful as you are. I love spending time with you." Corrin praised while smiling shyly.

For a moment, Corrin had pushed a little too far when he said that. Bayonetta wondered if it was intentional or not. The Nohrian prince wasn't a pervert, but the look he was giving her was too much to ignore.

"So do I…you want to know what my favorite thing to do with you is?" Bayonetta asked with a rather perverted smirked.

"W-What?" Corrin asked as his cheeks turned a bright red blushed.

"Tasting your lips." Bayonetta teased as she pressed her lips on Corrin's.

Cloud shook his head and took another drink of his beer. "Ugh…just great. I have to sit here and watch these two suck each other's faces off for hours on end."

Bayonetta stop kissing Corrin when she noticed he was starting to get bolder with her. He let out a small whine as their lips parted ways. "I'll be right back darling. I'm going to get us more drinks. You two better not have fun without me now." Bayonetta got up and started heading for the bar.

Now that Bayonetta was gone, the two could have some quiet time together before the Umbra Witch came back and went back to the make out session. Cloud let out another sigh realizing how he should have seen this coming from miles away.

"Hey Cloud, are you alright?" Corrin asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine Corrin. What do you need?"

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier. You're a really good friend." Corrin gave him a cute smile after saying that. It made Cloud give a smile back which surprised the younger male.

"It's no problem Corrin. That guy was a sore loser anyway." Cloud would never admit that not too long ago, Cloud was equally salty for losing most of his money. Even now, he would still have to pay for both of them even though Corrin was carrying a bank with him. "…You know, to be honest. All the time I've been spending with you, I slowly started to see you as my little brother. You're a really good friend also Corrin. One of the most cheerful and optimistic people I've ever met. I'm happy that I do have you as sort of like a younger brother."

This really came out of nowhere. What was Cloud thinking? He would probably blame the beer later for being more open on what he felt about toward the younger Smasher. Corrin's eyes sparkled at the compliment. He was smiling more brightly than when he won at the casino.

"Thanks Cloud, that means a lot!" Corrin exclaimed. "You know what I've always found funny? Cere was always seen as the strongest fighter, but you were the one winning most of the tournaments. You also just recently won a major tournament. How come you don't talk about your winnings?"

"I'm not one to brag about my wins. I came here to fight and show my skills, and I do just that. I don't think it's a big deal really." Cloud shrugged.

"Are you kidding?! You're an amazing fighter Cloud!"

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence that would follow afterward. Cloud really needed to work on his communication skills. This just wasn't cutting it. Corrin saved him though with another question.

"Hey Cloud, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever...found your special someone? I'm sorry if it's personal, but every time I'm with Cere…you seem to look a little down."

"Nah, its fine Corrin. I...used to have feelings for someone back in my world. I just could never admit those feelings to her. I…didn't really have the courage to." Cloud didn't want to go into any real details with his relationship with Tifa especially if it concerned the time when they had sex.

"Aww, I'm sure things would've worked between you two. You're a great guy, Cloud."

Cloud didn't think that at all. If Corrin learned more about his past, the dragon prince would surely change his mind especially since Cloud had done questionable things that would clash with Corrin's fairy tale like morals.

"…I've been feeling a little worried about my sister."

"Hmm? What about Kamui?"

"I know she's not very happy about me dating Cere. It makes me sad because I know she'll never support our relationship in the long run unless I find a way to show that I can make this work. I tried to think of something that would get her mind off of me though…and it got me thinking that maybe if she found someone to love, she'll understand what I'm going through and be happy just like me. Sister wasn't really a fan of being in a relationship. She was always protecting me. I don't know who would be right for her. I wish she'd fine someone as cool as you are."

"...Yeah. As cool as I am...Corrin, what are Kamui's favorite flowers?" Cloud realized how odd it would be to ask out of the blue. Corrin wouldn't pressure him with a question on why, so he had to be quick on his explanation. "I'm just asking…"

"Sister really likes white lilies. I used to give them to her all the time when she was sad."

"I see. Thanks."

Bayonetta came back with a tray of drinks and set them on the table nearby. Bayonetta took a seat in between Corrin and Cloud. "So what did my two favorite boys do while I was gone?" Bayonetta gave Corrin a peck on the lips.

"N-Nothing much." Corrin blushed. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Aww, feeling left out Cloudy? Don't worry, I love you too." Bayonetta kissed Corrin on the cheek.

Cloud blushed immediately at her proximity. He was going to blame her sudden affection toward him as her being a little drunk. Corrin didn't seem to mind too much though. "D-Don't do that in front of your boyfriend!"

"He doesn't mind too much. Right Corrin?"

Corrin just giggled as a response. Cloud's face was as red as a tomato now as he pushed the Umbra Witch away.

"Geez you're annoying..."

Bayonetta looked hurt when he said that. Cloud didn't take it too seriously. She would probably guilt trip him and force him to give her a half-ass apology for not treating her the right way. To his surprise (along with Corrin), the two found themselves in a sudden bear hug. Cloud could have sworn there was some gravitational force that pulled him toward the Umbra Witch and prevented him from leaving her side. When the blond turned to complain to the Umbra Witch, he noticed for a moment there was a rather serious expression on her face before it turned back into her normal, teasing self.

"I love you both. You two are the best friends a witch could ask for…"

Cloud knew that the alcohol was getting to Bayonetta at this point. There was no way she would be this vocal about her affections to them. Cloud didn't think it was even possible to be that close to her even as a friend. Corrin was one thing, but him?

"I love you too Cere!" Corrin proclaimed as he hugged her back. He didn't even seem to think about why Bayonetta would say this out of the blue. He might have been that oblivious to the situation at hand and how the two older Smashers were spilling some truths toward him. "I love you too Cloud! You're the best thing to happen to me at the mansion!"

Cloud let out an exaggerated sigh at this point. If his face turned any redder, they would think he was running a fever. He should have been use to people who were more open with their emotions. He was reminded back at home how he needed to be more open to others if he wanted to make new friends. He couldn't stay anti-social forever. However…

"Yeah…whatever." The ex-SOLDIER murmured as he returned the hug his friends was giving him. He was still trying to keep his embarrassment in check, but it was futile at this point. At the very least, Cloud was able to hide his smile. It did feel nice to know that Bayonetta did treasure him despite all the problems they had in the past. He would make sure to keep that he would do his best to remind her when she was more sober that he would attempt to do better in maintaining their odd friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy was walking around the streets of Vegas. He was wearing the tuxedo the detective gave him. Roy felt a little annoyed. He did want something to do, however he didn't plan to be the sworn protector of some random stranger. There was no way out of this situation. Roy arrives at the night club the detectives told him about, The Vegas Cabana.

"Well, this is the place. Okay Roy, don't go in looking suspicious. You're just some casual guy on the night out looking to see some hot girls." Roy said to himself.

The bouncer opened the front door for Roy. Inside the club, there was a stage in the center. There was an upper floor and a bottom floor. There were a bunch of men sitting on a table with foods and drinks. A waiter approached Roy.

"May I take you to your table sir?" The waiter bowed.

"Oh, sure. Lead the way."

The waiter takes Roy to a table. He pulls out the chair and Roy takes a seat. "What would you like to drink sir?" The waiter asked.

 _"Darn. I'm only eighteen. I won't be able to drink any wine or something." Roy thought."I'd like a water thank you."_

The waiter takes out a pitcher filled with water and pours it in Roy's glass. "Is this your first time being here?"

"Yes. I'm on vacation right now and I wanted to explore Vegas a bit. I didn't know where to start and I just found this club."

"Well you came on a very special day. Today, our guests here are going to be treated with a wonderful performance by our lovely singer. Let me tell you, she's a real looker. I think you'll love her." The waiter nudged Roy.

The lights began to dim down. A spotlight appeared in the center of the stage. "Gentlemen. Please put your hands together and welcome the sexiest woman alive. The Ravishing Red Rose!" The announcer said.

The curtains opened up to reveal a red haired woman. She was around her late twenties with large breast and curvaceous hips. She was wearing a red Backless Kick Pleat Dress with red heels. Rose snapped her fingers and the band started playing. She was singing Fly in the Freedom.

All the guys were whistling and howling like dogs. Roy was amazed at how beautiful Rose looked. "That must be the woman I'm supposed to protect. She looks...amazing. Her singing is really good as well. Red hair just like me. I might have found my soulmate." Roy chuckled.

Rose took a glance at Roy as she continued to sing. She walked off the stage and started approaching Roy. Roy was starting to feel a little nervous. Rose stood in front of Roy swaying her hips around while singing to him. She sat on Roy's lap and started to trace her fingers down his chest. Roy was trying his best to keep a straight face, but he was sweating like crazy. This sexy woman is on his lap and was singing to him. Rose gestured down between her breasts. There was a piece of paper between them. Roy took the paper from between Rose's breast. Rose winked at him and she went back on stage to continue her song. Roy opened the piece paper.

"Meet me backstage in my dressing room." The letter said.

Roy looked up back at Rose. Does she know that he's here to protect her? Or was this for something completely different. He wasn't sure, but he decides to take her request.

* * *

Everyone in the club was back to socializing and eating. Roy was walking around backstage and found Rose's dressing room. Roy knocks on the door.

"Yes, please come in." Rose said.

Roy entered in the room. Rose was sitting down in a chair smoking a cigarette. She takes one last puff before throwing it in the garbage.

"You wanted to see me?" Roy asked.

"Yes. You're not from around here aren't you? What's your name?"

"I am Detective Roy. There's some sort of mob boss that's hunting you down. Apparently you know the secrets to some large fortune at a casino, and he's hunting you down for it."

Rose sighed. "I knew I couldn't hide any longer. It's a horrible world out there, detective. You've been friends with someone for so long. Then they suddenly turn on you for something petty like money. I guess it is true what they say. Money does make the world go round. It's pathetic."

"Why did you call me up here?"

"Because I'm in desperate need of help. He probably knows where I am. He won't stop until he's captured me. I can't keep myself guarded for long."

"If you need protection, I'm here for you. I won't allow that creep to lay a finger on you."

Rose got up from her seat and walked up to Roy. The two stared at each other intensely. They were about the same height.

"How do you know you can trust me detective? What if this is some of trap leading to your death? I'm probably just scamming you. How could you be so sure that I'm someone you can trust?"

"I don't. Maybe I am just some gullible guy for you to use, but I don't think that's the case. If you really were just trying to set me up. You wouldn't have turned to me for help the way you are now. I can tell that you're worried. Your life is in serious danger. I know you wouldn't want do something like that at a time like this. I'm sticking with you all the way. I have a job to complete. And that job is to protect you."

"...Okay detective. I hope you're prepared for the trouble that's coming your way."

"I am."

There was a sound of glass shattering and people screaming out in the front. Roy and Rose exit the dressing room and peek outside the curtains. They see that the club was filled with nothing but a bunch of men in tuxedos with assault rifles in their hands.

"Shit, they're here! What do we do?" Rosa asked.

"That's...a lot of guys..." Roy gulped. "O-Okay. I think I got an idea. I'll distract them while you get out of here."

"Detective, they won't hesitate to shoot you down on contact."

"No worries. I can handle it. Just get out of here while you can."

A large buff guy came through the doors with an AR-15 assault rifle and a lit cigar in his mouth. "Alright princess, give it up! We've found where you're hiding. Now, you have two options. You come out here and surrender yourself to us. Or we'll have to shoot up this whole place and look for you. What's it going to be?"

Roy steps out of the curtains with his hands in the air. The men were not pleased to see the wrong red head facing them.

"Easy there boys! I'm afraid you're out of luck. She already left and she is now very far away from here. You've practically wasted your time being here. You should all just go home now."

The buff guy takes the cigar out of his mouth. "Oh no. We can't do that. We'll find her. We won't stop until we do. You're probably responsible for her escape. So, I'm going to have to take you down kid."

"You and what army?!"

All the other men loaded their guns and pointed at Roy. Roy started sweating and shaking. It's one thing to be surrounded by people with swords, but it's another thing to be surrounded by a bunch of men with guns.

 _"Of course I'd be the dumbass to ask that..." Roy said to himself_

"Like I said. We're taking you out. There are repercussions for meddling in our business." The buff guy said.

Roy chuckled nervously. "Wow, I didn't realize you guys rolled like this. I see it was a mistake being here. So I guess I should make my way out of here." Roy stepped back.

"Ready. Aim. Fi-" The buff guy was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. A bullet had struck one of his men.

They turned see Rose standing behind the counter in the bar with a Desert Eagle in her hand. "Heard you bastards were looking for me! Bring it!"

All the men just started shooting at the counter. Rose ducked to take cover. Roy quickly ran behind the counter dodging all the bullets. "What the heck?! I thought I told you to get out of here!" Roy yelled.

"If you're going to have my back, I have to have yours. Here, take this." Rose gave Roy a pistol.

Roy looked at the gun with confusion. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a gun. Use it!"

"Uh..." Roy threw the gun at a guy's head causing him to fall unconscious.

"What the fuck was that?! Don't you know how to use a gun?!" Rose yelled.

"No! I've never picked up a gun before!" Roy announced. It was a half-truth. There were guns in Smash Brothers that could be used in free for all, but it was obvious he didn't know the first thing about aiming it.

"Damn it!" Rose facepalmed.

Roy quickly jumped out the counter and ran up to the stage. Some men came chasing after him. Roy picks up a stick lamp. "Stand back! You don't want this!"

The guys ran towards Roy. Roy swung the lamp at one guys face. He pokes another guy in the stomach with the bottom end of the lamp and kicks him in the face. One guy came in with a sword and did a vertical slash. Roy blocked with the lamp and kicks the guy in the stomach and hits in the face with the lamp. Roy starts doing a spin attack with the lamp knocking the remaining men away. The top part of the lamp broke off, so now it was just electrical wires on the top.

Rose looks up and sees the sprinklers on the ceiling. She sees Roy was getting surround by the other men. An idea came to her head.

"Game over kid." The buff guy grinned.

"I don't think so." Rose shoots the fire alarm and the sprinklers turned on wetting all the men. "Roy! Now!"

Roy nodded. "Time for a little shock therapy!" Roy stabs the floor with the top part of the lamp and shocked all the men. Everyone crumbled on to the floor twitching.

Roy and Rose ran out of the front door. "Whew! That was smart thinking there." Roy complimented.

"Thank you. Just...don't ever use puns again. Come on. We can take my car and find a hotel to stay in."

The two jumped into a black convertible. Roy was in a driver seat while Rose was riding shot gun. The two fastened their seatbelts.

"Okay. Drive." Rose said.

"Wait what?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Drive. We've got to get out of here."

"...I don't know how to drive…"

"What?! This cannot be happening. First you can't shoot a gun. Now you can't drive?! What is up with you?!" Rose yelled.

"I know how to ride on horseback and fight with a sword! I'm not used to this stuff! It's okay. I've seen this Grand Theft Auto game a few times. I think I get the gist of driving."

Roy stomps on the gas pedal and switched the gear to drive and starts speeding off. He was proving himself to be incompetent with hitting light poles and mailboxes. People were running and screaming in fear trying to survive Roy's reckless driving. Rose was gripping on to the chair shaking in fear. Rose looks in the side view mirror and sees three cars coming after her and Roy.

"Shit! We've got some company! You keep driving. I'll handle them!" Rose takes out her pistol and starts shooting out the window at the cars. The men started shooting back at her. She gets back inside and reloads her pistol. One car started was now side to side with Roy.

"Oh no you don't!" Roy turns his car and rammed the other car. The other car was sent crashing into a building.

Rose shoots the tires out of one of the cars causing it to crash into the other car. The other cars spin out and crash into a building. Rose sighed in relief. "We're in the clear. The hotel is not too far from here. Let's keep moving."

"Got it. Uh, I hope I don't get in trouble for all the damage."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Roy and Rose were now safe in a hotel room. Roy was looking outside the window to see if any of Munyoz's henchmen were outside. The coast seemed cleared for now. Roy sighed.

"Geez. I never expected my first time in Vegas to be so action packed. All I really wanted to do is hang out with everyone and party. Now I'm here fighting for my life again."

Rose comes out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She dries her hair with another towel. "Is everything alright Roy?" Rose asked with some concern.

Roy turned to Rose and his eyes widened as he see Rose's naked body covered with only a towel. Roy looks down and blushes. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

Rose sees how nervous Roy was getting. She found out a little adorable to how Roy was reacting towards her. "What? Haven't seen a woman naked before?" Rose smirked.

"N-No. That's not it at all."

"Do you think I look good?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

Roy looked up and down Rose's body. He did find her body captivating. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find her sexy. "I think...good is a bit of an understatement."

Rose giggled. "I appreciate the compliment. I'll put some clothes on so you can stop turning as red like you ate a chilly pepper or something."

Rose puts on a red shirt, skinny jeans, and high heels. She let her hair down and sat next to Roy by the window. The two stares outside and admires the view of Vegas where all the lights flashing on each building.

"This is someday huh?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Vegas is such a beautiful place. You wouldn't really think that all this mob business would happen in such a place like this? I should've never gotten myself into this mess." Rose looked down.

"Hey. How do you know this mob boss guy anyway?"

"I met Munyoz five years ago when I was twenty four. He was a very cunning man. He had the looks and he did well in hiding his artful personality. We were at a formal party and he was constantly flirting with me. He then presented me with an offer. He revealed to me that he was a mob boss and offered me to join in to his crimes. Money is power, Roy. It gets you everything you ever wanted and it shows your status in this world. I wanted to feel powerful myself, so I agreed."

"You used to work with him?!"

"Yeah. I killed a couple of people, tortured others, and stole property…all for money and dominance. Four years passed. I saved an old man from an incident. Turns out that same old man was the owner of the Lucky Gold Dragon Casino. He told me that he knew he wasn't going to live long and knew someone would try and scam him out of his fortune. So, he entrusted me with the code to the fortune of the casino. It was very weird to me. After all the stuff I've done years prior, my sense of humility came back to me. Helping that old man made me realize...I was going on the wrong path."

"I see. So, did you begin to have second thoughts about the crimes?"

"I refused to join Munyoz in his misdeeds. He thought there was something wrong with me and that I'm going soft on him. He wanted to invade the casino and torture the old man for the fortune. That's where I drew the line. I told him he can't do that and I wouldn't allow it. Let's just say things didn't go well. After our altercation, I've been hiding from him ever since. Now he's found me and plans to put my head on a silver platter."

"And I happened to get caught in the middle of it. It's not your fault really. I wasn't expecting to get kidnapped by some detectives and get dragged into this case. I've been in...crazier situations."

"I'm sorry you had to get into my problem Roy…although if it wasn't for you, I would be dead at this point. Munyoz doesn't care for me. It was all about money. I still question how a piece of paper can turn people into such monsters." Rose sighed.

"I don't really get it either. One things for sure though. I won't let Munyoz get his hands on you. We'll get out of this together now. This is our situation now." Roy put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose started to feel a little comforted by Roy's words. Rose put her hand on Roy's cheek and looked at him with hungry and flirty eyes. Roy started to get a little nervous and blushed at how the way Rose was looking at him.

"You're such a sweet boy Roy. Very good looking as well. How old are you?"

"Uh...Eighteen. Y-You okay Rose? Getting a little too close here." Roy backed up a little.

"I'm fine. I'm just taking my time to admire how adorable you are. You don't mind older women do you?"

"W-Well...No. Older women are fine. I just don't see wh-" Roy's sentence was cut short when Rose's lips connect with his. The two fell down on the bed with Rose being on top of Roy.

 _"I get kidnapped, been chased by a couple of mobsters, been shot at, got in a high speed chaos and now I'm making out with this woman I just met. I'm not sure if this is my worst day or my luckiest day ever." Roy thought._

The two redheads continued their make out session with Rose being the aggressor. What they didn't know was that there was a man with a sniper aiming at them from another building far away. The sniper takes a shot and misses the two red heads. Rose and Roy got off the bed and stood in alert.

"What the hell is that?!" Roy yelled.

Rose looked outside and stares at the building across from them. "Someone is watching us! They know we're here! Over there at that building!" Rose pointed.

Roy takes out a knife. "No problem. I can handle this." Roy throws the knife outside the windows and it lands inside of the other building and slices part of the sniper's pants.

The snipers turn around and see the knife on the wall. The knife had the safety pin of a grenade in the front. The sniper looks down and sees his grenade fall on the floor.

"Ahh fu-" The building explodes. Citizens screamed in horror at the explosion.

"Oh shit! H-How did you do that?!" Rose yelled.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining! We have to get out of here quick!" Roy grabs Rose's wrist and they left their hotel room. The alarm goes off in the hotel. The two red heads were running quickly down the stairs and make it to the lobby.

"Of course we couldn't get away from them easily. They probably have the exit surrounded." Rose said.

"No worries! If I can get through a bunch of knights in my world, I can sure as hell get through these guys! I won't let them get you!"

Roy and Rose make it outside of the hotel. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by fifteen mobsters with assault rifles pointing at them. Any sudden movement would assure their deaths. Munyoz comes out with a cigar in his and a 9mm pistol in his hand. He takes out the cigar and chuckles evily.

"Rose. It's been long since we've last seen each other hasn't it? I've been looking for you for quite some time. I was getting a little annoyed. Now here you are running away with some kid. How pathetic…"

Rose growled. "You scum! You're going out of your way to cause destruction over some piece of paper! How can you be proud of yourself?!"

"We could've ruled the world together. You, me and the money in the world. Then you softened up for that old man and decided not to comply with me anymore. Big mistake there. You can tell me the code to the fortune of the casino now, or you and pretty boy over there can swim in a puddle of your blood. Your choice."

Rose looked at Roy with worry in her eyes. Roy winked at her. He had an idea on how to escape. Rose wasn't sure what it was, but she hoped it doesn't get them both killed. Roy takes out a grenade from his pocket. Munyoz and all the mobsters lowered their weapons and looked in fear.

"Roy! What are you doing with that thing?!" Rose shouted.

"Alright listen up! Last chance to back out or I'll let this grenade explode!"

"He's bluffing. Don't fall for it." Munyoz told his minions.

"I think you don't understand how crazy I can be." Roy takes out the safety pin and throws it at Munyoz and his minions.

Everyone ran away and took cover while Roy runs away with Rose. The grenade exploded and confetti came out instead of an explosion. Munyoz was seething in rage. He allowed Roy to fool him with some decoy and to run off with Rose.

"You stupid idiots! Get up! Follow those two! Now!" All the mobsters got out from their hiding spots and chased after Roy and Rose.

The two redheads quickly ran into the Lucky Golden Dragon Casino. They ran through the large crowd of people who were just loitering around. They stopped for a second and looked around to see if any of the mobsters were coming.

"We're alright for now. I bought us some time." Roy said.

"Where did you get something like that?! Scared me half to death!"

"The detectives gave it to me in case of emergency. I thought it was stupid too, but it benefitted us. We have to hide before they get us."

Roy and Rose quickly run to the back of the casino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay, I wanted to make this clear before I start. I'm going to be combining two stories here with them involving Mario and Link, and Falcon and Samus. Also their stories are happening the same time as Roy's story. So there will be a point where the two chapter will sort of combine. Similar to Sonic Adventure in a way where it's the same story from different point of views. Anyways, let's continue on.**

Mario and Link were walking around the casino. Mario was drinking a Shirley temple while Link was drinking a bottle of milk that he brought with him.

"Ahhhh, Link my friend, you are about to enter the world of gambling. It can either benefit you or be the death of you. It's pretty amazing how fast money comes to casino owners. You know what I never understood? Bowser Jr. owns a street and a boulevard. How is a five year old capable of owning those two things?! Guess Bowser has a lot of money to burn on the kid." Mario shrugged.

"That is a little weird. Didn't you try to get into stock marketing at one point?" Link asked.

"Yeah, things got a little crazy, especially with those Dragon Quest guys. Waluigi went bankrupt because of the Slime."

A mystical sound was coming out of Link's pocket. The two stopped and Link takes out a shining blue rock with a rope tied around it.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"It's the Pirate Charm. Toon gave it to me in case he needed to contact me for emergencies. Most of the time, it's just him calling me to help him with mundane task like getting him ice cream or something. Let me take this call. Hello?"

"Liiiiiiiiiiiink!" Toon yelled.

"What is it this time Toon?"

"I need your help! I can't open this jar of peanut butter for my sandwich! Can you come open it for it?"

"...Are you kidding, Toon?" Link asked in irritation.

"I'm hungry! I can't eat my sandwich if it doesn't have peanut butter on it! Just come open this for me!" Toon whined.

"You expect me to travel all the way back to the Smash World just to open a jar of peanut butter?!" Link yelled.

"Hey! If you can travel to different dimensions to save Zeli, then you can travel a few hours back here to help me out! By the way, how's Vegas?"

"...It's fine."

"Why didn't you take me? I wanted to go!" Toon whined.

"You're too young to be in a place like Vegas. You'll come here when you're older."

"Well, while you're out there, you mind brining me some souvenirs?" Toon smirked.

"What do you want Toon?" Link sighed.

"I want something from every place you go to in Vegas. Don't miss anything. Also get a magnet for the fridge! You can't go somewhere new and not bring a magnet home."

"Alright, fine."

"Oh, and Link! Midna says hi."

"Hey wolf boy!" Minda said

"What the?! Are you two best friends now or something?"

"Yeah! She's awesome! Since you never want to invite me to any of your dates with Zelda. I started hanging out with Midna a lot more. Okay, you got some souvenirs to collect. Bye Link!" Toon disconnected the communication.

Link face palmed and shook his head in annoyance. "I really don't like Toon sometimes. Even on vacation I'm stuck on a fetch quest." Link sighed.

"Little brothers can be a bit troublesome. Not Luigi though. He has his own home, girlfriend, and hobby. He's living pretty well on his own. Now come on, let's get into one of these card games."

Mario and Link walk up to a poker table and once they reached their destination, Mario throws some coins to the dealer who was busy attending other people at the moment. "Excuse me sir. I would like to join into this game please." Mario smirked.

The dealer turned around to Mario and Link and the two were shocked to see someone they didn't expect to meet in Vegas. Luigi was the dealer. "Mario? Link? What are you guys doing here?" Luigi asked so casually.

"I should be asking you the same thing! What are YOU doing here in Vegas?!" Mario asked.

"My job. Didn't you forget that I used to be a dealer at a casino back in the Mushroom Kingdom? I just decided to expand a bit. So, you're up for some poker?"

"Uh...yeah. Well Luigi, since you're the dealer. Why don't help a brother out and give me some good cards?" Mario whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Mario I can't do that. It's cheating and I will not condone it."

"Oh, come on Luigi, now is not the time to play the good guy here. This is our chance to win huge money here. All you have to do is giving me some winning cards."

"Mario, I'm not cheating for you."

"I thought we were brothers Luigi. I've been helping you since we were babies. We go on adventures together and always have each other's backs. Can you have my back this time and just help me win these poker games? You know my luck isn't that great, especially when I host those Mario Parties."

"Either play fair or go bare." Luigi said coldly.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll get you for this Luigi." Mario gives coins to Luigi.

"Mario...I need real money. Not gold coin."

"Geez! Fine!" Mario takes out twenty dollars and gives it to Luigi.

"I never took Super Mario for someone who would bribe their own brother to win gambling games." Link said.

"Link. Gambling is a make or break situation. It's a necessity to win. If you don't, you practically lose everything."

"Can't people choose to stop gambling though?"

"People are stubborn, Link. If they're on a losing streak, there's that small amount of hope people have that they might win. Then they go bankrupt and end up homeless on the street. It sucks but that's how bad luck can kill you."

Link started to get a little worried. Sure he didn't really have much of a home to begin with. It was still scary to think about losing everything because of an addiction. "Geez, that sure doesn't sound too pleasant. I hope luck is on my side."

"I hope so too. I wish us both luck my friend."

* * *

Marth arrived at the casino. He just came from the EVO convention where they hosted a tournament for multiple fighting games, including Smash Bros. Marth felt a little weird seeing himself on the big screen fighting Peach in Melee. Marth forgot how powerful of a foe the princess was. He always had a hard time trying to beat her. The Prince got a little teary eyed at the fact that he wasn't at his prime anymore, but he admired how elegant he looked fighting. He saw himself hit a Ken Combo Peach to win the game. Everyone popped off loudly for the Marth player.

 _"Those were the days. Giving a good show to all my lovely fans with my profound elegance. Juggling Fox and Falco like toys. Grabbing people further than Yoshi's tongue. I was a pretty good character. All must age and adapt unfortunately. Wait a minute, I'm still winning stuff. Nothing has changed." Marth laughed at himself._

Everyone thought he was just cosplayer dressing up as himself. People thought he was crazy when he was trying to explain that he was the real Marth. He gave up trying and just left for the casino. As Marth made his way to the bar, he hears a slurring female voice in the distance. He walks in to see Kamui yelling at the bartender for another drink.

Kamui was a bit of a drunken mess. Her hair was messy, she couldn't sit up straight, and she was having her little mood swings.

"Come on! Give me another one!" Kamui yelled.

"Miss, I think you've had enough. You've been drinking nonstop since you came." The bartender said.

Kamui grabbed the bartender by the tie. "I'll tell you when I've had enough! You don't know what I've been through to understand my pain! I need this right now!"

"Kamui?" Marth called the Nohrian Princess' name.

Kamui turns around to see the blue haired prince and let go of the bartender. "M-Marth? W-What are you doing here b-buddy?"

Marth sat right next to Kamui and gave the bartender twenty dollars. "Pardon me about my friend. She's going through a rough time at the moment. Let her have one more drink. I'll have a glass of wine please." The bartender nods and goes to make the drinks.

Kamui groans and lays her head down on the counter. "I hate my life!" Kamui yelled.

"Uh...What's the matter Kamui? Why are you over here getting wasted?" Marth asked.

"Oh you know. Just wallowing in my sorrows at the fact that that damn witch Bayonetta is ruining my life!"

"Oh? This is about Bayonetta? Are you still not too happy about Corrin dating her huh?"

"Not too happy? No. No. No. I think you mean I'm **livid** at the fact that she's dating my brother! She completely stole him away from me with her witch charms or whatever magical powers she possesses! Not only that, there's Cloud!"

"Cloud? What about Cloud?"

"Y-You're going to be the first to know this...but I think...I have a secret crush on Cloud. D-Don't tell him. He doesn't need to know. Shhhhh!" Kamui puts her finger on Marth's lips.

Marth takes Kamui's finger away from his mouth. "Okay then. I won't tell him. I never knew you had strong feeling for him. When did these feelings start to form?"

"He comforted me after that witch insulted my mother. Not only that, he even stayed with me and we fell asleep together. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. The problem between us is that we can't talk to each other! We struggle to hold a conversation with each other! Back in my world, I wasn't interested in falling in love. I prioritized my brother over everything else, and I had no reason to fall in love…especially with all the pain I was going through at the time."

"I see. So, why haven't you confessed to him yet?"

"Because I'm still in love with Corrin! I can't move on from him! It doesn't even matter now! Because Cloud is too busy hanging out with Bayonetta! Not only did she have to take my brother, but now my crush! You want to know something else? I think Cloud and Bayonetta are fucking my brother behind my back!"

Marth started to feel a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. "Uh..."

"Do you know what's it's like having incestuous feelings for your brother and having a crush on someone, then have them get taken away from you by some six hundred year old witch so they can have a threesome together?!"

 _"Geez this girl is a mess."_ Marth thought to himself. He wasn't taking all she said seriously due to her drunken state. "N-No...I don't. But I can kind of understand how you're feeling...sort of."

Kamui sighed. "What's the point anymore? Things have never been going good for me ever since my childhood. I'm just a mess of emotions. My brother is now enjoying himself with that witch that he doesn't need me anymore."

"Well Kamui, Corrin seems to be growing up. He's living his own life now and making his own decisions. He's even managed to find love. To be honest, the two look kind of cute together."

The Hero King regretted those words immediately. Kamui turned to Marth and growled at him with a cold stare. "What?!"

"N-Nothing. What I mean is…you shouldn't stop Corrin from being with who he wants to be with. Just because he's hanging out more with Bayonetta, doesn't mean he doesn't still care about you. He does. You're his big sister. As for Cloud, you should give it a chance. This is your chance to find love now and make yourself happy. It's a hard journey to fight through, but I know you can do it."

"...Thanks Marth. I'm...I'm starting to feel a little sick..." Kamui throws up water on the bartender. It was better than throwing up her drink, but it made the bartender question what Kamui was as a normal person wouldn't be hurling water in his face. "S-Sorry..."

"I hate my job most of the times." The bartender sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Falcon was hanging around with a group of people by the poker table. They were all cheering for him because he was getting really lucky at poker. Along with a lot of money, Falcon won someone's fedora, giant leopard coat, a cane with a diamond on the top, and some gold chains. He also has two bunny girls wrapped around his arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and ladies." Falcon winked at the bunny girls causing them to giggle. "It's nice that we can all stand here today to play a nice game of poker. I will also like to thank the lovely donators who decided to give me these lovely gifts. What can I say? I'm a pretty lucky guy." Falcon grinned.

Samus was standing with her arms folded behind Falcon and groaned in annoyance at the racer. She didn't really know why she was upset. She was happy that Falcon wasn't constantly flirting with her anymore. At the same time, Falcon is now more of a pervert now that he's not held back by the feeling he had back in 1999. At least she could finally enjoy her days in peace.

The galactic bounty hunter looked to side of her to see a bunch of men in black suits carrying suitcases. They were walking to the side of the casino. Samus was feeling a little suspicious about what was going on.

"There appears to be something going on over there. I should check it out. Not like I'm missing anything if I leave Falcon by himself." Samus goes to follow the suited men.

Falcon turns around to see Samus wasn't behind him anymore. He raised an eyebrow wondering where the bounty hunter went.

"Hmm? Where did Samus go? Whatever. More ladies for me I guess." Falcon groped the bunny girl's breast causing them to giggle.

One person was getting annoyed with Falcon because he hasn't played his hand yet. "Come on man hurry up! People are trying to win over here!"

Falcon puts up his hand. "Woah. Woah. Woah. First of all, don't talk to Captain Falcon like that. Second of all, know your role and shut your mouth before I Falcon Kick your teeth so far down your throat, you'll need to stick a tooth brush up your ass to brush em. Third of all, If you want to rush me so bad to see yourself lose, then...POW!" Falcon throws down his cards and shows that he had a full house.

Everyone cheered and started raining money above Falcon. "Well would you look at that. Another full house. This is just as good as the sitcom." Falcon winked.

* * *

Samus looked around to scout out any henchmen that were walking around the hallway. She stood by the wall walking slowly so she wouldn't be heard. She starts to hear faint noises coming from the other side of the wall. Samus approaches a door that was slightly open and takes a peek inside of the room.

Munyoz was in the room along with his henchmen. Everyone was carrying guns in their hands.

"What the hell is going?" Samus wondered.

"Alright boys, now that we've infiltrated the casino, we can put our plan into action. Apparently the old man doesn't believe in security. So the safe is left unguarded. We won't have to worry about getting our hands dirty killing guards. However, he entrusted someone with the codes to the fortune and that was someone who used to work with us. So while they search for that bitch, all we have to do is lay low and make sure nothing gets in the way of our heist." Munyoz explained.

"A robbery?! These guys must be some sort of mobsters. I'll have to warn the authorities about this!" Samus said.

Samus turned around to try and warn the citizens, but she was met with three mobsters in her way.

"Going somewhere?" One of them said.

The three mobsters tried to gang up on Samus. One of them threw a punch at Samus which she blocks and returns with a punch of her own to the face. She then kicks one other mobster in the gut and follows up with a round house kick to the face. The last mobster pulls out a knife and tries to stab the bounty hunter. Samus takes out a paralyzer and paralyzes the mobster. The mobster fell on the floor with his body twitching.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring my gun. Now I have to warn the ot-"

Samus' sentence was cut short as she get pistoled whipped in the back of the head and falls unconscious. Munyoz laughed evilly as he sees his intruder on the ground.

"Well this is quite the surprise. We have a little rat listening in on us. Pick her up boys. She's going to be very useful to us later."

* * *

Cloud was sitting in the lounging area with Corrin and Bayonetta. Cloud looked over at the couple to see the drunken Umbra Witch hugging and snuggling Corrin like a teddy bear. Corrin face remained red especially when she kept rubbing her chest against him. He was trying to break loose of Bayonetta's grasp on him, but she was clinging to him very strongly. If she continued to do this, Corrin might end up surprising her later.

"Corrin darling, you are just so adorable~ Very cuddly too." Bayonetta slurred.

"C-Cere. C-Can you please let go? I-I…"

"What's the matter Corrin? You don't like being my teddy bear? How am I going to sleep without you to cuddle to?" Bayonetta pouted.

"W-Well...I-I guess you can hold on to me a little longer."

Bayonetta giggled and gave Corrin a kiss on the cheek. Cloud started to get grossed out by the two and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to see Bayonetta trying to have sex with the poor guy at the moment. Corrin would obviously resist that given his moral, but at the moment, he appeared contempt with the Umbra Witch climbing into his lap and slightly bouncing on top of him.

 _"Now I kind of miss when she was sober. All this mushy stuff is going to make me sick. I need to get out of here." Cloud thought._

Cloud started to get up from the lounging chair.

"Where you going, Cloud?" Corrin asked.

"You're not planning on ditching us are you?" Bayonetta raised her eyebrow.

"I was just uh...going to the bathroom guys. I'll be right back."

Cloud walks away from the couple and starts heading for the back of the casino. Before Cloud could reach the bathroom door, a voice called out to him.

"Cloud!"

Cloud turns to see Kamui walking up to him. He sees that Kamui was wobbling a lot as she walked. She was about to tumble over and fall but Cloud catches her in his arms.

"Kamui? I didn't know you were here. Are you okay?" Cloud asked.

Kamui got back on her feet and pushed Cloud away from her. "K-Keep your hands off of me you liar! I-I have a few things I things I want to discuss with you about!" Kamui slurred as she lets out a hiccup.

"Uh oh...Look like she's drunk. This can't be good…" Cloud thought.

"W-Where's Corrin?! Where's my brother?! You left him with that w-w-witch didn't you?!"

"Uh...I..."

"Of course! She's probably sticking her tongue inside Corrin's mouth against his will! Where were you headed Cloud?! Planning to finish the job after Bayonetta is done?!"

Cloud raised his eyebrow in confusion. Where was this coming from? "Woah woah. Kamui, I was just going to the bathroom."

"Cut the excuses! Don't think I don't know what you and Bayonetta are up to with my brother?"

"Kamui..."

"You two are planning to take my brother and use him for your sick sexual desires! You don't really care about me! You're just pretending to do this nice guy act towards me just so you can steal Corrin away from me!"

Kamui kept poking at Cloud's chest. The volume of the Nohrian princess's voice was getting loud enough for people to hear. Cloud was starting to grow a little nervous. He needed to try and clear things up the conversation gets even more out of hand.

"Kamui, keep it down. You're going to cause a scene. Can't we talk about this somewhere else that's not the men's bathroom?"

"F-Fine. Don't touch me! I-I can w-walk about by myself." Kamui tried to walk to a lounging couch, but she could walk a few steps without colliding into a wall.

Cloud walked over to her and put her arms over his shoulders and lifts her up to a lounging couch. The two were now in a more secluded section of the casino. Cloud places Kamui down on the lounging couch and sits next to her.

"Now that we won't cause anymore attention. Kamui, you're getting the wrong idea. I have no intentions of doing something like that to your brother. Also, I do care about you. Do you actually think I'm that cruel of a person?!"

Cloud did care a lot for Bayonetta, Corrin, and Kamui. They were all like a brand new family to him after he left Midgar to join the Smash Realm. Corrin is like a little brother to him. Cloud don't see any intention to use Corrin for any sick desires.

"Why won't you talk to me comfortably like you do Bayonetta?! You spend so much time with her. With me, we barely get a word out to each other and you just leave me to hang with her. How do you think that makes me feel?!"

Cloud was rather speechless. Yes, he hung out with Bayonetta since she was so easy to understand. She kept her distance at the beginning and he found someone to connect to. Now, that she was more open to her thoughts and feelings, it became even more entertaining to hang out with her.

"Kamui...I didn't know."

Tears started to fall from the Nohrian Princess's eyes. If she looked in the mirror, she would be disgusted with how she was acting. "Tell me Cloud! How do you really feel about me?! I know I don't have all the assets as Bayonetta does! All I can be is disgusting old me..."

Cloud pulled Kamui into a hug the moment she started talking down on herself. "Kamui, don't say that about yourself. There's nothing wrong with you. It doesn't matter to me if you don't have those same features Bayo has. I think you look beautiful to me."

Kamui looked up at Cloud with her tear stained eyes. "C-Cloud...Do you really think so?"

"I do. I'm sorry Kamui. I didn't know you felt that way. I want you to know that you, Corrin, and Bayonetta mean a lot to me. Just earlier, I defended Corrin from some asshole who accused him of cheating. Bayo took care of him."

Cloud wondered how many words were reaching her. She was so far gone that all she could do was scream and cry. Whoever let Kamui drink would probably earn a scolding from the blonde later.

"Y-You...You protected my brother? Oh my gods...What am I doing?! Cloud I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you I just..."

Kamui's crying only got worse at this point. Cloud started to be concerned for her health. Cloud began to hold on to Kamui tighter to try and console her. "It's okay. I understand. I'm not going to hold anything against. I'm here for you…"

* * *

Munyoz was on the second floor of the casino. He was in a room with a glass window that showed the first floor of the casino. He looked down and laughed at all the civilians who were minding their business.

"Look at them. They look happy now, but soon all those smiles will quickly diminish when all the money is gone. I'll soon be the richest man in the world. It's such a shame that you had to get in my way. Then you wouldn't have to be in this position." Munyoz turned to Samus.

The bounty hunter hands were tied up with duck tape along with her mouth being covered by duck tape. To make matters worst. There was a bomb strapped to the front of her chest.

"What you hold now is a very high tech explosive mechanism. One of my henchmen holds the detenator to that exact bomb. Try to pull anything funny? Well, there won't be any hesistation to blowing you up into pieces."

Samus just looked at the mob boss with a cold stare.

Munyoz's phone started ring and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Sir! We found Rose. She's located in a hotel not to far from here. She's also has this red haired kid with her." The guy on the phone said.

Samus heard a little of what the henchman was saying and her eyes widened. "Red haired kid? Is he talking about Roy? What the hell is Roy doing? Whatever it is. It sounds like he's in trouble now."

"Execellent. I'll be arriving there shortly. Make sure you block the entrance so they won't escape." Munyoz hangs up his cell phone. "Well, looks like I'll be leaving you love. Got an appointment with an old friend of mines that I haven't seen in years. I'll leave you here with one of my men. Make sure you don't go anywhere." Munyoz and some of his men left the room.

Samus was now bondaged up with a bomb strapped to her a chest and a guy with the button to do so. She'd wondered how she was going to get out of this predicament. _"Geez. I wonder what Falcon could be doing. Maybe he can get me out of this situation."_

* * *

Falcon was now playing craps with some group of people surrounding him. So far he has won two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. The dealer couldn't believe that he was losing money so quickly.

"Now before I make this next roll. I will like to make a little speech." Falcon clears his throat. "I've accomplished so much during my time here. I've won multiple racing tournaments. Won multiple fighting tournaments. Not only that, I've sent a bunch of people to the shadow realm. Let me tell you something people! Never! And I mean ever! Give up on your dreams! If you can believe! You can achieve!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer for Falcon. The dealer rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Falcon was sounding. "Are you going to roll or not?" The dearler said.

"Okay okay. This is for millions and millions of Falcon fans! If you smell what Captain Douglas J. Falcon is cooking!" Falcon throws the dice and he gets another seven. Everyone jumped for joy. Falcon jumped up to the table and started dancing. "I am the greatest of all time! They call me the people's champion!"

* * *

Samus was sitting down in a chair. She looked around the room to see if there was anyway she could to get the bomb off of her. She just stared at the henchman who had a knife beside him.

"What are you looking at? Don't think you're leaving out of this place! I promised to keep you locked in here until further notice. Since we're here alone. How about you show me what you're all about girl?" The henchman came towards Samus with a predatory look on his face.

Samus kicked him in his stomach followed by a kick in his face. "At least they were stupid enough to leave my legs free."

"You stupid broad!" The henchmen took out his knife and tried to cut Samus.

Samus quickly turned her back and the henchmen cut the duct tape wrapped around her hand. Samus proceeded to punch the henchmen in the face causing him to fall down in the chair. She takes off the bomb from her chest and throws it on the floor.

"You're not going to live on my watch!" The henchmen took out the bomb detenator.

Without hesitation and with no other choice. Samus makes the decision to crash threw the window.

* * *

Falcon was walking around the casino happily with two cases of money in hands.

"Oh man! Today has just been a wonderful day!" Falcon said. The F-Zero racer turned to see Roy coming into the mansion with a red haired woman running to the back of the casino. He then see some guys in suits running after Roy and the woman. "Roy? What's going on over there?"

Before Falcon's thought could continue. There was a loud crash coming from the top floor. Samus came crashing through the window as a huge explosion comes out from the top floor. Everyone screamed in fear and started to evacuate out of the casino.


	6. Chapter 6

Schlong John Silvers, one of the biggest male strip clubs in the world. Peach convinced Mac and Ike to enter amateur night. The one who entertains the crowd the best get fifty thousand dollars. Peach and Zelda were sitting at a table together and a man in a speedo and a bow tie served them both wine. Peach was enjoying eye gawking at all the buff men. Zelda was a little more uncomfortable and nervous.

"Isn't this great Zelda?! Being served by all these hot half-naked guys. I feel like I'm in heaven right now~" Peach smiled widely as she takes a sip of her wine.

"U-U-Uh...Y-Yeah. Peach I can't handle all of this. The music is really loud and the atmosphere is...uh..."

Zelda couldn't get her sentence out. She was too awe struck by a stripper who had there who had blonde hair and was wearing a speedo and an elf hat.

"Hey there, Miss. I hope you're having a good time at our club. We're always here to ensure the joy of our audience." The stripper said with a wink.

"Oh...sweet...Nayru." Zelda swore that her nose started to bleed even though that clearly wasn't the case.

"You two ladies enjoy yourselves." The stripper waved and left the two princesses to themselves. Zelda just stared as the stripper's butt cheeks jiggled as he walked.

"Thank you sir!" Peach waved. Peach noticed Zelda was in a hypnotic state and slaps her friend on the arm. "Zel, are you okay?"

"O-Oh...Yeah." Zelda murmured while blushing.

In the dressing room, Ike was looking in the mirror disappointed that he got sucked into this. As much as he didn't want to, at least he wasn't the only one performing. Mac was having more fun than Ike was. He was conversing with the other strippers for tips on how to be a stripper. All Mac was wearing was a boxing robe and a championship belt covering his private area. Ike still had his cape around him, but his clothes were pretty much gone and he was left in a speedo.

Mac goes over to Ike and slaps him on the back. "You ready to go out there?"

"Is there a way I can injure myself before I walk out?" Ike asked coldly.

"Unfortunately not my friend. Come on, it's not all bad. This could be really fun. I'm learning a lot from these guys. This feels like I'm entering the minor circuit all over again." Mac chuckled.

"However instead of fighting, we have to entertain a bunch of hungry girls by wearing next to nothing. I don't understand how to do that."

"Don't worry Ike. It'll be over before you know it."

The instructor comes into the dressing room. "Little Mac! You're up next buddy!"

"That's my cue. Wish me luck out there." Mac starts heading for the stage entrance.

The spotlights were on the curtains of the stage. Lights started to flash all over the club.

"Ohhh! It's starting Zel!" Peach's eyes glowed.

"Ike, Mac, I wish you both luck. Try not to embarrass yourselves." Zelda thought.

The owner comes up on stage and grabs the mic. "Ladies! Prepare yourself for another amazing night here at Schlong John Silvers! Now, tonight is a very special night. Instead of our usual strippers performing, we have some new faces here performing to win a big load of money. Now! Time to introduce our first contestant! Don't let his height and his name fool you. He sure can pack a punch. Ladies! I present to you! The bruiser of the Bronx! Little Mac!"

The owner gets off the stage. Smoke came out from the stage. Mac came out from the curtains with the hood of the robe covering his eyes. He walked up on the stage slowly and looks at the crowd.

"Ladies! Your champ is here!" Mac unties his robe and takes it off. The only thing that was covering his bare naked body was the title belt over his private area.

The all ladies were cheering for the boxer. Mac started to get excited and flexes for the crowd. Ike was looking from behind the curtain. He was impressed by how well Mac was attracting the crowd.

"Well I'll be. The crowd loves him. The fact that he has the confidence to do this too. He's either more manly than me...or he's just crazy."

Peach was clapping and cheering for Mac. "Woo! Let's go Little Mac! Show them you're the champion!"

"Peach...You're getting a bit too excited. Well, I'll admit. Things are going really well at the moment. It's also a little funny to see." Zelda giggled.

Mac just continued to soak in the crowd. However, his moment of glory wouldn't last for long. The belt started to loosen itself and fell down on the ground. The crowd went silent. Mac's third leg was now in full view for everyone to see. Mac looked around in confusion on why no one said anything.

"Pssst! Mac!" Ike whispered.

"Ike? What's going on?"

Ike pointed down at the title belt on the floor. Mac looked down and saw that his belt felt off. His face started to glow red and he quickly covers around his private area.

"Oh my god! He's huge!" A woman yelled. All the other women started cheering again and clapping for Mac.

Ike quickly ran up to the stage and carried Mac on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here before they start ravaging you."

"Way ahead of you!"

Ike ran back stage carrying Mac on his shoulder. Zelda was just facepalming and shaking her head. Her face was still as red as a tomato.

"Was there any other way that could've gone wrong?" The Hylian Princess mumbled.

"What are you talking about?! That was great! I can't wait to see more!" Peach declared with a laugh.

Zelda just sighed at the blonde princess. She was going to be stuck here for a long time.

* * *

The city of Las Vegas was filled with flashing lights and large attractions. Many street performers were outside entertaining the citizens. Las Vegas was always lively at night. Dark Pit and Lucina were taking a walk through the city admiring all the different attraction surround them.

"This place is so beautiful! I wonder how people get sleep with all these events going on?" Lucina asked herself.

"I wonder the same thing. I must admit, this place isn't half bad. Not really one to do all that partying stuff. This walk with you is just fine."

"Aww Dark Pit. I was afraid that this would be a little too boring for you. I'm not really used to cities like these. It always such a marvel to travel to new places. I'd have to say this is the most captivating."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Dark Pit pointed over across the street.

A man was on one knee presenting a ring to a woman. The woman could barely contain her excitement when presented the ring. She nods her head and hugs the guy with tears falling from her eyes.

"That man just proposed to her. That was very sweet, and in such a nice place as this. Marriages are always nice to see. I've witnessed a lot of proposals back in my world. Father always told me stories about how he proposed to mother. Have you been to any weddings Dark Pit?" Lucina asked.

Dark Pit was in a daze at the scene that he failed to realize that Lucina was talking to him. He was lost in thought about the idea of marriage. He's never seen one himself. All he's really heard that men are restricted from a lot of things they used to do before they got married. The dark angel was never someone who likes to be held back by anything. Marriage was something he wouldn't even consider.

"Dark Pit?" Lucina called out to her boyfriend.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry about that Lucina. I've never been to one myself. It hasn't caught my attention. You want to keep walking?"

"Sure. I heard there's a really nice park close from here. I would love to go see it."

Dark Pit had no problem going to the park with his girlfriend. Lucina lead the way to the park. The dark angel did ask her to slow down, but he gave up seeing how excited she was.

* * *

The couple was now at a park. There was a lake and a small flower patch near it. The moonlight was shining on the lake. Lucina was sitting down on the grass by the lake. She picked up a daisy from the ground and smells the flower.

"The beauty of this place is so majestic. It was rare for me to just go out and smell the flowers. It's nice." Lucina smiled.

Dark Pit was sitting on the bench watching from afar. He watched Lucina pick out flowers and put some on her hair. Something was still bugging. That couple from earlier was still on his mind. He still didn't quite understand the commitment of marriage. "I just don't get it. Isn't being in a marriage the same as being in a regular relationship? You are devoting yourself to be with one person. Why do you need to put a ring on someone's finger to ensure that you want to be with them? I'm pretty sure marriages can end in a similar fashion if things don't work out. Ugh! What am I missing here?!" The dark angel's thoughts got interrupted by an old man approaching him.

"Hey there youngster. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The old man asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm not alone. I'm actually here with my girlfriend. She's over there picking out flowers." Dark Pit explained as he pointed over to Lucina.

"That's your lady huh? That's a wonderful girl there you got yourself sonny." The old man took a seat next to Dark Pit. "This place brings a lot of memories to me. This is actually where I proposed to my wife. Back when we were in our thirties."

"You...proposed here?"

"Yup, it was the happiest day of my lives. This ring on my fingers marks our love for each other." The old man showed Dark Pit his wedding ring.

"Didn't you two love each other before you proposed? I still don't get this whole idea about marriage. What makes it more special than being in a relationship?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's mean a lot, son. When you propose to the one you love, you're saying that you want to be with them for the rest of your life. Till death do you both apart. You two want to commit and devote yourself to each other to be loyal and love one another. When you get married, your commitment is now eternal. That is the one you chose to be with forever. Nobody else. It is a very big step in a relationship. Soon you may experience the same feeling."

"...I see." Dark Pit looked down on the ground.

Lucina approached her boyfriend with a wonderful smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a flower crown. All the flowers were the daisies she picked out from the flower. Dark Pit mesmerized at the sight of the blue haired princess. The moonlight was shining on her. Her blues eyes sparkled. Her sweet smile made the dark angel's heart beat rapidly.

"Hey Dark Pit. What do you think of the flower crown I'm wearing?"

"I think it looks good on you Lucina." Dark Pit answered with a smile.

"Ahh! So you must be his girlfriend. Very nice to meet you. How long have you too been together?" The old man asked.

"We're close to reaching a year of being together. Dark Pit has been such a wonderful boyfriend to me. Ever since he confessed to me, we've been a happy couple ever since. He always makes me feel special." Lucina smiled.

"That's so wonderful to hear. Young love is always so beautiful. Some youngsters these days don't understand the true meaning of love. It's clear that you both make each other very happy. It's good to see love hasn't completely disappeared from this generation. I sense a great future for the two of you. I can feel the connection and feelings you two have for each other. I give you my blessing and wish you all good luck." The old man smiled. He waved goodbye at the couple and started heading out on his way.

"Thank you mister! May the gods bless you too!" Lucina waved at the old man "What a nice person he was."

"Yeah...He's a nice guy."

Lucina takes a seat next to Dark Pit and rests her head on his shoulder. "This has been such a wonderful. Walking around town with you was really fun. Thank you spending time with me Dark Pit."

"No problem. Your company is always enjoyed by me." Dark Pit told her as he wrapped his arm around Lucina's shoulder.

The two were now just staring at the beautiful moonlight shining across from them.

* * *

At a stadium in Las Vegas, Robin was inside of a shopping center. Rob told her to at least buy him a souvenir while she was out. She was looking at all the coffee mugs, drinking cups, and clothing. Pit approached Robin with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Hey Robin! I think I found something that you could bring back as a souvenir!"

"Oh really? Yes! Now Rob doesn't have to whine about me not getting him anything. What did you get?"

Pit reached out of his bag and pulled out a playboy bunny outfit. "What do you think? Look pretty snazzy huh?" Pit smiled.

Robin raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Did you buy that for Rob to wear or did you buy that for me?"

"...This is for Rob. Maybe he and Shulk could get some use out of it."

"Wait a minute…doesn't Shulk hate rabbits or something? Did you buy that just to spite Shulk?"

"Of course not! I would never think of doing that!" Pit said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

Robin just rolled her eyes at Pit. "Well I guess Rob can settle for that. Now come on or we're going to be late for the show!"

"You're right! We better hurry! We better start stacking up on some food before we go in. Oh man! This is going to be so awesome! Tables! Ladders! Chairs! The violence!" Pit's eye glowed.

"We have five minutes before it starts Pit."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Come on!" Pit grabs Robin by the wrist and the two quickly ran to the wrestling arena.

* * *

Pit and Robin were sitting in the front row of the arena. They were sharing a big bowl of popcorn and they both were drinking strawberry smoothies. The match was between Chris Miracle and The Crock. Miracle hits The Crock with a Lion Moonsault from the ropes and pins him one, two, three. The crowd erupted with boos all towards Miracle. The referee raises the wrestlers hand in victory.

"Wow. Everyone really hates this guy." Robin said.

"Well yeah, he's a heel. Heels are supposed to be the bad guy everyone loves to hate. There are some heels that people legitimately hate personally, but Chris Miracle is not one of those cases. Also he's just a lazy rip off of Chris Jericho that the writer couldn't have hid better because he was too lazy." Pit commented.

 _"There he goes mentioning this "writer" person. Who is he? Well whoever this person is must really suck at subtlety. "_

Miracle asks for a microphone and snatches it from the announcer's hand. "Shut your mouths you stupid idiots!" The crowd's booing became louder. "I've been saying since day one that I am the best in the world at what I do. Nobody can compare to what I do in this ring. I can take on any of you stupid idiots in the audience right now. I'm gonna give you what you want. What you need! I've gonna give you...The gift of Miracle. Drink it in maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Miracle extended his arks out and basked in everyone booing him. He also got some slight cheers. Even though he's the "bad guy".

Pit laughed in enjoyment of Miracles act as he ate some more popcorn. "Oh man! This is so good!"

Miracle turned around and pointed over to Pit. "Hey you! You think this is funny?!"

Pit looked around confused. "Me?"

"Yeah you! You think this is a joke?! Well how about you step into this ring right now?!"

Robin growled a little concerned for Pit. "He's serious Pit. I don't think it would be a good idea to go up there."

"No worries Robin. Wrestling is scripted. This is all probably just some work to get some heat from the fans. I'll play along." Pit jumps over the barricade and gets into the ring face to face with Miracle.

"You have a lot of guts coming into my show and try to make a fool out of me. However, I'm feeling a little generous for tonight. How would you like a shot at our Las Vegas World Championship?"

The crowd started to chant yes. They wanted to see Pit attempt to wrestle. "You serious? You want me to wrestle? I mean...I don't see the harm." The brunette gulped. He knew if Palutena found out that he was going all out on a human that he would be in big trouble. If Pit kept with the motto of "Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, then there was no way for Palutena to ever know about this incident. He did want to let loose too. "Let's go Miracle!" Pit shouted enthusiastically.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. You're not going to be facing me kid. I'm not the champion. To make things a little more interesting, this match is going to be a no holds barred match meaning no count outs and no disqualification. Good luck. You're going to need it." Miracle drops the mic on the ground and leaves the ring.

Pit was now waiting for the champion to arrive. "This shouldn't be too hard. I'm decently strong. How bad could this possibly go?"

The lights went out of the arena. Dark and eerie piano music began to play for a while until suddenly; fire came out of the pyros in the front of the arena. The lighting of the arena was now a dark red. Out came a 6'7 man wearing a red track suit and a red mask covering his entire face. He was holding the belt over his shoulder.

Pit was now shaking in fear at the tall man who was approaching him. The wrestler got to the ring. He raised his arms in the air and slammed down into the ground with fire coming out from the turnbuckle. The wrestler gave his belt to the referee and the referee rings the bell to start the match.

Pit asked the referee to come to him. "Uh...Who's that?"

"The fans call him The Big Red Machine. We just call him Glenn. Don't worry. He's a nice guy. Despite the multiple injuries and burns he's given to our other superstars. I'm sure you'll do okay." The referee pats Pit on the back.

Pit gulped. Glenn showed no emotion in return.

"Heh...Hey there. Let's put on a good much for everyone." Pit playfully slapped Glenn's arm.

Unfortunately, it just made things worse for him. Glenn threw a hard punch knocking Pit on to the floor. He picks Pit up and throws him into the turnbuckle and starts pummeling him with more punches in the gut. Glenn took a step back from the turnbuckle and then charged at Pit with a running Clothesline. The angel felt a little dazed and tried to slowly make his way out of the ring. Glenn lifts Pit up over his head and threw him out of the ring and into the barricade.

"Pit!" Robin cried.

Pit tried to regain his consciousness. He slowly got up on his feet, using the barricade to help pull him up. "C-Can someone ring the bell? I think...I think I'm going to get a concussion. Is it time to go home yet?" Pit slurred. He was lucky that he was an angel or he would suffer from worse injuries than a concussion that might only last a few days.

Glenn got out of the ring and grabbed on to Pit's hair. He looked at Robin and pushed her back to sit down. Glenn threw Pit face first into the steel steps. He picked up the angel up and rolled him back into the ring.

Robin was starting to get pissed. She was tired of sitting around letting her boyfriend get bullied. "I'm tired of sitting around like a sitting duck. I'm not going to allow this jerk to bully my boyfriend around." Robin climbed over the barricade. She looked under the ring and grabbed a steel chair.

Glenn slowly walked up to Pit as the angel tried to crawl away to the turnbuckle. Pit gulped and shut his eyes to prepare himself for another beating. Robin came into the ring and hit Glenn in the back with the steel chair. The wrestler didn't react to the chair shot and slowly turned around to the tactician. The mask was covering his face of pure anger.

Robin dropped the chair and slowly backed away. "I am the worst tactician in the world sometimes."

Glenn hits Robin in the face with an uppercut. He then threw her to the ropes, when Robin was coming back to him he lifts her up and hits her with a Spinebuster on the mat.

"I thought wrestling was supposed to be fake...This really hurts..." Robin cried holding her back in pain.

Pit opened his eyes and sees that Glenn was going after Robin. Pit immediately rose up despite his injuries and jumped on the wrestler's back putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Pit yelled.

Robin saw the opportunity to kick Glenn in his left leg. The wrestler fell to one knee holding him. Pit lets go of Glenn. The couple looked at each other and nodded. They both ran and bounced off the ropes to deliver a drop kick to Glenn's face. The two now had some time to think about a plan.

"What should we do? That's not going to keep him out for long." Pit asked.

"I'm going to find something that could bring him down. You just distract him." Robin goes out of the ring and starts pulling out different weapons from under it.

Glenn rose up like a zombie. He got up from the ground and grabs Pit. Pit yelled in terror and stepped on Glenn's foot forcing him to let the brunette go.

Robin came back in the ring with a kendo stick. "Pit! Catch!" The Tactician threw the kendo stick to Pit.

The angel grabs the kendo stick and attempts to swing it at Glenn. Glenn grabs the stick mid swing and takes it out of Pit's hands. Glenn broke the stick in half and threw down to the ground.

"Give me a break here man! I just want to win!" Pit whined.

Glenn grabs Pit and throws him into the turnbuckle. The brute wrestler started punching the angel in the face multiple times. Glenn then back away for a bit and ran full force at Pit hitting him with a clothesline. Pit started to feel dazed and falls to the ground.

Robin stood on the apron in the ring and use the fire extinguisher on Glenn. Glenn was left blinded for a moment. This gave Robin a chance to climb up the top turnbuckle. "Alright. Time to take this guy down a notch." Robin said to herself. She jumps at Glenn going for a crossbody. The Wrestler catches Robin and throws her out of the ring and through the announce table. Robin holds her head in pain. "You know, when I wanted to see a wrestling show. I didn't actually want to get into the Violence. If this is what women wrestlers have to go through too, props to them."

Pit lets out a battle cry and charges at Glenn with the steel chair. Glenn turns around and kicks Pit in the gut causing him to fall on one leg. The wrestler grabs the steel chair from Pit and hits the angel in the back. Glenn just kept repeatedly hitting Pit in the back with the steel chair. Pit did his best to get to the ropes and call a referee.

"Why haven't you stopped the match?! He's beating the hell out of me!" Pit yelled.

"Sorry kiddo. If you're still conscious, can't stop the match. Either he pins you, makes you submit, or knocks you out. The match still continues. Just in the case that you might die here, write a will." The referee gives Pit a pen and a piece of paper. Before the angel could put any thing down, Glenn started dragging him by his leg.

"Help...ME!" Pit yelled loudly.

Robin gets back into the ring and kicks the wrestler in the dick. The men in the crowd let out an "Ohhhh!" because being kicked in the dick is the most painful thing on the planet. Robin rushes to Pit and helps him back up.

"Okay. I bought us some time. I'm going to set up a wooden table in the ring. All I need you to do is just keep him busy while I get it." Robin told Pit.

"Did you really have to kick him in the dick...?"

"It's all legal. He wants to throw my ass through a table? I'm taking away his manhood. I'll be right back!" Robin gets out of the ring and pulls out a wooden table from under the ring.

Pit takes this opportunity to drop kick Glenn into the turnbuckles. He started threw punches at the wrestler to give Robin some time to get back into the ring and set up the table.

"Pit! It's ready!" Robin called.

"Alright Mr. "Big Red Machine". Time for you to get re-" Pit's sentence was cut short by Glenn grabbing him by the throat. Robin tried to run in and save Pit, but was met with a big boot to the face knocking her down. The wrestlers then takes Pit to the wooden table and Chokeslams him through the table.

Glenn taunted Pit. His taunting would not last long when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. Robin was holding on to the wrestler's waist with anger in her eyes.

"Alright tough guy! You want to hurt my boyfriend?! Well here comes the pain!" Robin yelled.

She started to lift Glenn up and delivers a German Suplex to the wrestler. She wasn't done. The tactician continued to hit Glenn with multiple German Suplexes. After the tenth one, Robin stopped. Glenn was knocked unconscious. No sign of movement from him at all. Robin picks up Pit's body and places him over the wrestler.

"Referee! Count him down!" Robin called.

The referee came into the ring and began the count. One. Two. Three. The bell rings. The audience let's out a loud roar of cheers. Pit was starting to regain consciousness. He looked around at the cheering fans confused on what happened.

"W-What? What...Happened?" Pit asked.

Robin gave Pit a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You did it! You won the match!"

"I...I did?" Pit turned and looked at the unconscious wrestler on the ground. He was in shock. He took down this super dangerous wrestler.

The referee gave Pit the Las Vegas World Championship. It was a red belt with a gold plate and in the middle saying LVWC. Audiences from the crowd jumped over the barricade and carried the couple over their shoulders.

"I-I don't get it. H-How did he get knocked out?" Pit questioned.

"I got your back! I wasn't going to let you do this alone. So I made quick work of him." Robin smirked.

"Woah, seriously! You did that!? You always amaze me Robin! You deserve this belt more than I do." Pit laughed.

"It's okay. I'm fine with just being your partner in crime. It's all part of the job of being a couple." Robin gave Pit a thumbs up. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your new Las Vegas World Champion! Pit!" The tactician raised her boyfriend's arm up high.

Everyone started chanting Pit's name. Pit threw out a peace sign in the air. "Victory!" He screamed raising his championship belt in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Bayonetta was still clinging on to Corrin as they sat in the sat in the lounging couch in the lounging area of the casino. Cloud still hasn't come back from the bathroom yet. The couple was starting to wonder about their blonde friend.

"Cloud hasn't come back yet Cere. You think he's okay?" Corrin asked worried.

"Y-Yeah. What's taking him so long? People don't take half an hour in the bathroom unless they're showering. I don't think there's a shower in here either."

"Do you think he got lost? This place is really big."

"Not sure. I'm going to check to see where he is. Corrin, you stay here. I'll be right back."

Bayonetta got up from the couch. She was trying to regain her footing since she was still feeling a little tipsy.

She makes it out of the lounging room and sees that the whole casino was empty. The Umbra Witch was left confused. The casino was packed not too long ago. What happened to all the people?

"That's strange. Where did everyone go? Crowds of people just don't disappear out of thin air." Bayonetta wondered. She continued to look around the empty casino. She eventually sees Falcon helping a wounded Samus up from the ground. Bayonetta rushed over to the two to see if she could get some answers.

"Bayonetta? Didn't know you were here." Falcon said.

"What happened to Samus? Where did all the people go?" Bayonetta asked.

"Everyone evacuated. Someone tried to blow me up and I had to jump out of the window. We have a big problem on our hands. There's a gang of criminals here trying to steal the fortune of the casino. They plot to hurt the owner of this place to get the fortune out of him. They're also going after Roy." Samus said.

"Roy? I just saw him running to the back of the casino from some guys. He also had a lady with him for some reason." Falcon remembered.

"He's in danger! We have to get rid of those guys before they cause more harm."

" _Guess I got to get my hands dirty again. I'm not going to let a bunch of thugs ruin the perfect day I was having._ Let's get rid of them." Bayonetta told them. A little bit of anger was seeping out of her.

The three quickly ran over to the back of the casino.

Roy was scoping out the hallways. He and Rose briefly escaped from Munyoz's men. Rose told Roy that the owner of the casino was on the top floor. If they can make it in time, they'll be able to warn him about the assault.

"I think the coast is clear. Let's get going." Roy said.

The two started walking down the hallway. It was very silent at the moment. "We don't have much time to waste. Who knows where Munyoz can be-."

Rose's sentence was cut short when multiple gun fires were shot towards their direction. All the bullets were shot at Roy's torso. The redhead swordsman slowly fell backwards. His eyes were closed and showed no sign of breathing. Rose was frozen in fear at the sight of bullet holes all over Roy's upper body. She kneeled down to him and started shaking him.

"Roy?! Roy?! No! No! No! You can't die here!" Rose cried.

Munyoz came out with a tommy gun in his hand. He just laughed at the sight of him. "Look at you. Crying over some boy you just met. How pathetic. Now that he's out of the way…we can get down to business."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You're in no position to talk right now. I have you right where I want you. Nothing is going to stop me now from getting what I came for."

Right when he said that, Bayonetta came in with a flying kick to Munyoz's face sending him flying through a wall.

"I'm assuming he's the one behind all of this. How annoying..." Bayonetta grumbled.

Samus and Falcon soon followed behind and they see Roy lying on the ground.

"Oh no! Roy!" Samus yelled.

"Shit! Looks like we were too late..." Falcon cursed.

There was no need to sulk. Roy was beginning to open his eyes and looked around. Everyone was shocked to see Roy alive and well.

"Is the close clear?" Roy asked.

"Roy?! H-How are you still..." Rose was at a loss of words. How did this kid survive when he took so many bullets to the torso?

Roy opened up his tuxedo to reveal he was wearing a bulletproof vest under it. "I was told to never to go out without one. I'm surprised it actually works…scared me for a moment."

"Well now that he's okay. We still have some unfinished business to take care of." Bayonetta said.

"Are you looking for the owner?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Samus questioned.

"Roy and I were heading there as well. He's at the top floor. You three go on ahead. I'll go get the police."

"Right!"

The three Smashers started rushing up the stairs while the two red heads ran outside to get the police.

* * *

The owner was in his office staring outside of his window looking at all the bright lights shining in Las Vegas. This was one of his favorite past time to do during his work. Things were so peaceful. It was until Bayonetta, Falcon, and Samus came bursting through the door. The owner turned around with confusion and shock.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you people?!" The owner asked.

"Sir! Your life is in grave danger! There are a bunch of criminals here who are trying to steal your fortune. They have no problem killing you for it either."

"What?! It's a good thing you all told me. I'll go prepare myself and we can evacuate."

Before the owner could make a move, a bunch of mobster came inside the office with assault rifles in their hands. They all aimed at the Smashers and the owner.

"No worries sir. We can take care of these guys easy!" Falcon said with a smirk.

The racer started rushing at the mobsters. He connected two punches to the face on two of the mobsters. Another guy tried to hit Falcon with the rifle, but Falcon slapped the rifle out of the guy's hands and kneed him in the gut. Falcon lifts up the mobster and threw him into more mobsters.

Bayonetta does a heel slide through most of the mobsters causing them to fall and drop their weapons. Before the mobsters could move, Bayonetta shot them all down with her guns.

Samus paralyzes some of the mobsters with her blaster. She uses her plasma whip to knock them all ground. One guy came over to punch Samus, he misses the bounty hunter hits him with a sweep kick and paralyzes him while he was on the ground.

All the mobsters were knocked out on the ground. The owner was just in complete shock at how the Smashers completely wiped out all the men.

"My goodness...Those men had guns. You just beat them all in only a matter of seconds. I-I...I don't know what to say."

"You can thank us later. Right now we have to get you out of here." Bayonetta said.

Before any of them could move. Munyoz came into the office with a tommy gun in his hand. He was very pissed. The Fire burned in his eyes. Everyone just stood still not making any sudden movements.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! I've worked hard to get to where I'm at now, and I'm not going to let you squander my chances!" Munyoz yelled.

"Sir, why are you doing this I may ask? Have I done something wrong?" The owner asked completely oblivious to the man's anger.

"He's probably just one of those guys that is evil for no apparent reason. Like a generic cartoon villain or something." Falcon told the owner.

"Oh boy, don't we all enjoy those." Samus said sarcastically.

"Honestly, are you just doing this out of boredom? You can always take a nice walk out to the park or something if you're bored. Walks really help calm the mind." Bayonetta teased.

"Quiet! You stupid idiots! You think this is a joke?! I am not a joke! I'm going to become the richest man on the planet! I won't allow a bunch of weirdos ruining my dream!"

"Ugh, if there's one thing I hate, its crybabies. Grow up." Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

"Why you lousy!" Munyoz points his gun directly at the Umbra Witch. Munyoz was about to pull the trigger on her, but was stopped by a rather loud presence.

Corrin came into the office without any context of the situation unfolding. Bayonetta did tell him to stay in the lounging room, but he started to get worried when she didn't come back for a while. When he left the designated area, he noticed something was amiss. The place was too quiet as if it was a ghost town and when his ears did pick up sound, he heard people screaming and shouting. Something was really wrong and he felt the need to reunite with Bayonetta. Of course, the last thing he expected was for Bayonetta having her own weapon out against some random guy.

"Cere? Are you in here?" Corrin questioned. "Why is everyone fighting?"

Munyoz turns around as he hears the dragon prince and points his gun at him.

"Corrin! Look out!" Bayonetta yelled.

Corrin turned to Munyoz who was aiming the gun at him. Corrin panicked and suddenly shifted his arm into a lance and stabbed Munyoz before he got a chance to pull the trigger. Munyoz was sent flying out of the window screaming in horror. He was falling from the fifteenth floor all the way down into crashing into a taxi car.

Falcon, Samus, and Bayonetta slowly walked up to the shattered window. They looked down and see Munyoz's body mangled on top of the taxi car.

"Damn..." Falcon said.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to hurt him! I got scared!" Corrin cried out. He feared their reaction because of how he acted on instinct more than anything. He glanced down at his hand and trembled at the blood that covered his hand. He had to remember that this wasn't Smash Brothers anymore and if he shifted into a dragon, a normal human could potentially die. He needed to find a way to wipe the blood off…

"Well...He's not going to be walking anymore…no normal human can survive that." Samus said as she shook her head in annoyance.

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Corrin asked with a sad expression.

Bayonetta walked up to Corrin and hugged him. She immediately noticed his body was shaking. This would not do. "You're not in trouble dear. You actually just saved us all. You're a hero." Bayonetta patted her boyfriend on the head.

"M-Me?! I saved everyone?!" Corrin asked while blushing. He found it hard to believe. "I wasn't intending to hurt that man. I just…"

"Don't worry about it Corrin. He was a little crazy. Let's just tell the cops he tried to catch a cab." Falcon said trying to reassure the dragon prince that his actions were justified.

"He tried to catch a cab from jumping off fifteen floors?" Samus raised her eyebrow at the racer.

"In this crazy world, people will believe anything."

* * *

The police arrived at the casino. They entered inside cleaning up all the bodies that was left in there. Bayonetta, Corrin, Falcon, Samus, and Roy were all outside of the casino. The owner and Rose walked up to the Smashers.

"Thank you all. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive at the moment." The owner bowed.

"I think Corrin here deserves more thanks than us. He's the real hero" Bayonetta said with a smile.

Corrin shook his head. "N-No! I don't Cere! I just…"

"Of course. Thank you son. That was a really brave act you did. If there's anything I can do for you, tell me."

"No no, it's okay. You don't need to reward me with anything. I'm glad I could help you." Corrin told him while waving his hands in front of him as a gesture to not give him anything. He really could have asked for anything, but he was too nice for that. He tried to hide his blush at Bayonetta's compliment more than anything. She really thought he was a life saver.

"Sorry about the casino." Roy apologized to the owner.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get it fixed again as soon as possible. For now, I need to go home to my family. Rose? If you don't mind driving me."

"No problem at all. You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

The owner leaves Rose and the Smashers. Rose focused her eyes on Roy.

"I guess this is it huh? I wasn't really expecting to have the job to do protect you for my vacation. Things were a little wild, but it was a little exciting." Roy said.

Rose giggled. "Yeah, thank you so much Roy. I've only known you for such a small amount of time, but I got a little attached to you." Rose gives Roy a kiss on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark on his face. "This is farewell. I hope we will meet each other again under different circumstances."

Rose walked away from the Smashers. Blowing one more kiss at Roy before getting in her car and driving away with the owner.

"Well look at you Roy! I didn't realize you were such a pimp!" Falcon joked.

"I just tend to attract girls without even trying to be cool. It's weird."

Mario, Luigi, Link, and Marth came out of the casino.

"What in the world happened here? One moment I'm drinking and then suddenly the whole casino is empty." Marth complained.

"It looked like things got a little crazy while Mario and I were gambling. Everyone left because of some explosion." Link said.

Mario sighed. "Mama Mia. I can't ever get a normal vacation can I? Well, at least everyone is okay."

Cloud came walking towards the group holding carrying Kamui on his back. Kamui wasn't drunk anymore. She was just feeling really weak and sick.

"Cloud! You're back! What are you doing with sister?" Corrin asked with a hint of a protectiveness starting to come up. Cloud noticed Corrin's voice would get louder if he didn't come clean…but not too clean.

"She's not really feeling well at the moment. She's also very tired. I was just looking out for her." Cloud didn't want to tell Corrin about his sister's drunken escapade.

"You had us worried that you ditched us. I didn't know bathroom breaks could be so long. What were you doing in there Cloudy?" Bayonetta teased.

Cloud blushed at the Umbra Witch's teasing. "You never take a break from teasing me do you?"

"Of course not. It's one of my favorite past times."

"Figures." Cloud groaned while rolling his eyes.

Peach, Zelda, Ike, and Mac walked over to the group. Mac and Ike were still half naked in their speedos. Everyone just stared at the two men with many questions on their minds.

"Don't ask. I really don't want to talk about it." Ike said quickly as he ducked his head in shame.

"But on the bright side, we won some cash!" Peach announced happily.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend. "You mean Mac and Ike won some cash. We just sat there and spectated."

"If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have joined in the first place." Peach smirked. Zelda just rolled her eyes not wanting to continue arguing with Peach.

Dark Pit and Lucina came walking up to the group. They looked at the carnage around them with confusion on their faces.

"What the hell guys? We go to check out the city and all of this happens while we're gone?" Dark Pit facepalmed.

"Looks like we had peace and quiet compared to everyone else." Lucina chuckled.

Pit and Robin came up to the group. Pit carrying his championship belt over his shoulder with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have returned!" Pit broadcasted.

"Where have you two been?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh you know, just witnessing Pit become your new Las Vegas World Champion! That's my boyfriend!" Robin raised Pit's hand.

"Well...This has certainly been an action filled night. Whether it's in the real world or the Smash realm, we always seem to get into trouble. We should start heading back to our hotel and get ready for our flight tomorrow." Mario said.

The Smashers were beginning to leave, but were briefly stopped by one police officer.

"Excuse me! Quick Question! There was a report that two women in bunny suits and a man have gone missing. Do any of you have any leads?" The officer asked.

The Smashers were looking at each other with confusion. They didn't know anything about the missing people. Except for Bayonetta and Cloud. Cloud just stared at the Umbra Witch who was showing no concern in her face.

"Nope, haven't seen them." Bayonetta responded.

"Are you sure? You're not holding any information are you?"

"Of course not. We don't know anything about the three missing people. Carry on now."

The police believed Bayonetta and left the Smashers alone. All the smashers looked over to the Umbra Witch.

"Bayonetta, did you have anything to do with those missing people?" Mario asked.

"I guess...some things might have happened. Who knows? Now let's start heading back to our hotel." Bayonetta started walking away before she was interrogated anymore. Corrin would trail after her like a devoted puppy immediately afterward. Cloud would follow after Corrin seeing as how he needed to make sure Bayonetta didn't do anything stupid while heading back to the hotel.

Mario just facepalmed and shook his head in annoyance. _"I question why I bring all of you people with me."_


End file.
